There's something new learned everyday
by water-doragon
Summary: [COMPLETED]Everyday has been the same for the group until one of Naraku's new creations decides to attach itself to Kagome! How will they defeat this new enemy? IYxKag [COMPLETED]
1. A beginning of a bad morning

Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wonderful characters. *smirks* So you cannot sue me!!  
  
Author's note: Yes, this is my very first fanfic!! I do not mind flames, but be a little nice, please? "Speaking" 'Thoughts' ~Flashbacks/ Few days later~ *Sounds or 'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 1 A beginning of a bad morning.  
  
Kagome stood there in a daze, watching the disaster fold out in front of her. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as a dragon demon held the hanyou in its giant jaws. The demon squeezed down harder, making Inuyasha let out another yelp.  
  
Kagome just stood there, starring. She felt that she could not do anything. Her eyes flashed to her arrows, 'Only one left.' She thought. The she looked over at the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Her heart raced as her eyes finally rested on the pain filled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome called.  
  
Then, she realized something. She remember all this happening and what might happen....  
  
"Oh no...." She whispered, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "That dream can't be true!"  
  
~Flashback to earlier that morning~  
  
Kagome sat up all of the sudden from her sleeping bag. She was out of breath and covered in sweat. 'That dream.... what did it all mean?' She tried to interpret in her head. She wiped her brow and stood up. The dream she had just had, had been coming to her night after night. At first it had been really fuzzy, but now it was so clear!  
  
Kaogme sighed heavily as she walked outside and leaned against the side of the wall. She stared out at the dark, morning sky. 'How early is it?' She pondered. She closed her eyes, playing the dream over and over in her head.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her pj's. She whirled around and saw the dog eared hanyou who had earned her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha! You scared me!" Kagome screamed, partly trying to calm herself down. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his sensitive ears, still ringing from her scream. "That's what I was going to ask you!" He yelled back.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, turning back to starring at the sky. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She whispered with a slight yawn.  
  
Inuyasha watched her for a moment, trying to decide the right words to say. "Why did you wake up?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet. She hesitated at first, but then spoke, "A dream, but it was..." She stopped and looked up toward a group of trees. 'Jewel shards?'  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then followed her gaze toward the trees. "What is it?"  
  
"Jewel shards!" Kagome exclaimed, looking up at him.  
  
Inuyasha eyes widen, then he smirked. He sniffed the air for a moment, then took a step toward the forest. "Come on, let's go!" He barked as he lowered himself so Kagome could easily get on his back.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Just a second!" She ran into the hut and grabbed her arrows. She glanced at her sleeping friends, 'I will be back soon.' She thought as she smiled at them. She threw her quiver over her shoulder and ran outside. "OK! I'm ready!"  
  
Inuyasha lowered himself again and she jumped on. He jumped up into the air, landing lightly on the ground in front of the forest. The hanyou ran into the forest, following the scent of a demon. They finally reached a clearing in the deep, thick forest; Inuyasha stopped, letting Kagome down. He got on all fours, sniffing the ground.  
  
Kagome looked around, trying to sense the jewel shards. 'I know they where around here somewhere....' She looked back at Inuyasha who was still sniffing the ground.  
  
"Anything yet, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, shacking his head. "It was here, but..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I can't pick up the scent again, I don't' know why."  
  
Kagome sighed. She could not sense the shards either. Did she image everything? No, it couldn't be! It was so strong!  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. He was about to say something when a large thing grabbed him by the back. He could feel pain shooting through his body as he was thrown to a tree at the edge of the clearing.  
  
Kagome whirled around and saw the dragon demon inching toward Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself up and dodged an attack just in time. The dragon demon pulled its self out of the new broken tree, growling. Inuyasha smirked. "I'm fine! Just tell me if you see any jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome nodded and started to look the dragon over. 'There they are!' Her mind screamed as she spotted three jewel shards in its head. "They are in it's head!" She yelled, getting an arrow ready for shooting. She aimed for the dragon's head as it stood inches away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, seeing Kagome ready to shoot one of her miko arrows at the demon. He smirked widely. "Good-bye bastard!" He yelled, jumped back as the arrow inches toward the dragon.  
  
The dragon whirled around as the purifying arrow came toward it. The demon almost seemed to smirked as it just smacked the arrow away with its tail.  
  
Kagome stared on in horror. "It... it didn't work!" She barely got out.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground, starring as well. His eyes flashed to Kagome as the dragon growled, heading in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome stepped back. "Inuyasha! Help!!" She screamed as the demon was now only a meter away from her. Her eyes widen as her heart started to race.  
  
Just in time, Inuyasha was able to jump in front of the snapping jaws of the dragon demon. The dragon caught Inuyasha in its giant jaws, snapping down hard. One of the demo's large fangs knocked out the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's sheath. It fell to the ground with a clang, only meters away from Inuyasha. 


	2. The Arrow

Disclaimer: Yea, yea. I know..... *sighs* I do not own any Inuyasha characters so stop bugging me about it!!  
  
Author's notes: *grin* I got two review!!! *dances* I'm so happy!!!!!!! Anyway.... "Speaking" 'Thoughts' ~Flashbacks/A few days later~ *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 2 The Arrow  
  
Inuyasha groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down at Kagome as he felt his own blood dripping to the ground. "r....un...." He whispered, feeling his demon blood starting to take over.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "NO! I wont leave you!" She yelled to him, tears still streaming.  
  
Inuyasha, finding some strength with in him started to pound the demon in the head with his fist. "RUN!" He growled as his eyes slowly started to turn red. The demon did not move or even wince by the pounding, it just squeezed down harder. Inuyasha yelped in pain.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes sharply, making more tears spill. "Inuyasha!" She screamed.  
  
Then, out of no where a giant boomerang flew through the sky. It went right threw the dragon's jaw, right beside where Inuyasha was being held captive. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a great THUD as the boomerang went back to its owner.  
  
Kagome didn't think twice, she ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha! Are you OK?!"  
  
A taijiya and a monk stepped out of the forest, followed by an unusually large fire neko and a small kitsune on the neko's back. "Kagome!! Inuyasha!!" The taijiya called, throwing her giant boomerang again.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou! You came!" She exclaimed to her friends as they approached.  
  
Sango caught her bone boomerang. "Leave it to us!" She said, smirking. The dragon had not gone down yet, but it was weakening.  
  
Kagome nodded. "The jewel shards are in it's head! Right next where Inuyasha was!!" She told Sango.  
  
Sango nodded and threw her giant bone boomerang once again. "HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled as the boomerang went right threw the dragons' head, making the jewel shards fall out.  
  
"Leave it to me!" Yelled Shippou as he bounded off for the jewel shards.  
  
"Shippou! Be careful!" Kagome warned, watching the young kitsune run for the shards.  
  
The dragon demon started to collapse just as Shippou reached the shards.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome yelled as the dragon demon fell. A puff of dust, then silence. "No! Shippou!" Kagome cried, getting up and was about to run to the carcass of the demon but a hand on the shoulder told her otherwise. She turned her head and saw Miroku.  
  
Miroku just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Kagome! I got the shards!!!"  
  
Kagome whirled around and saw Shippou running back to her. Kagome sighed in relief as Shippou jumped up into her arms. "Shippou! Your all right!" She exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
Shippou nodded, smirking as well. "Of course!" He handed her the shards and she took them, smiling.  
  
Then, rustling was heard from the dragon. They all looked over and saw the demon starting to get up.  
  
"Leave the rest to me!" Miroku smirked, stepping forward. He grabbed the wooden rosary bead that held back his curse. He pulled them off reviling a giant wind tunnel. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku called as everything was pulled in. After a short while, the monk re-covered his hand. He smiled as he looked around and saw the dragon demon was no where in sight.  
  
Kagome sighed and let Shippou down. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She rushed back over to his side.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with weak eyes. "We got him?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes once more. "Yes we did!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Of course...." He trailed off, closing his golden eyes and falling into unconscious.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Well, I would just like to thank the two people who reviewed my story! *cough* Even though one of them was my sister... *cough* Anyway, thanks again!! 


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: ARUGH! I KNOW!!!!! *sighs* I know I don't own Inuyasha so LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Author's note: Yea, just to remind you guy and me..... "Speaking" 'Thoughts' ~Flashback/Few days later~ *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 3 The Question  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Sango was outside the hut preparing a fire. It was late in the day and the sun was slowly setting. The sky was painted with beautiful colours and birds were chirping. Sango looked up, wiping some sweat off her forehead. She turned back to the monk who was sitting behind her.  
  
"I wonder when he will wake up." Sango said, referring to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looked up, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. "I'm not sure." He said thoughtfully. 'I just hope he wakes up soon. Not just for his sake, but Kagome's.' He thought while looking back at the hut that held Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
~  
  
Kagome had stayed beside Inuyasha ever since the battle. She had nicely wrapped his wounds and kept him warm. She was exhausted because she really hadn't had any sleep since that morning for fear that something could happen to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome slowly squeezed the excess water from a cloth and placed it lightly on Inuyahsa's brow.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Kagome peering over him.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?" Kagome asked, taking the cloth away.  
  
"No...." He replied, looking away.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. 'At least he is okay.' She thought while placing the cloth in a bowl full of water.  
  
Sango walked in. "Kagome, do yo-" She stopped once she noticed the golden eyes of the hanyou starring at her. "Inuyasha! Your awake!" She smiled.  
  
"Feh....." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes but still couldn't help but smiled. "Hey Sango," She stood up and started for the door. "Let's go outsi-" She stopped as she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked back and saw Inuyahsa clinging onto her wrist. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango smirked to herself and left the two alone.  
  
"Kagome.... I need to talk to you." Inuyasha mumbled, a bit embarrassed because he was still holding onto Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome nodded and sat back down beside him. "What's wrong?" Are you not feeling well? She asked while placing her hand on his forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever..."  
  
Inuyasha moved his head away and looked to the side. "Kagome...... a-are you all right?"  
  
Kagome was shocked by his question. 'Is he all right??' She thought as she just stared at him in silence for a moment. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" She asked, trying to see his face.  
  
"No.... no reason." Inuyahsa sat himself up, even thought you could see the pain in his face as he did so.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Lay back down Inuyasha! Your still hurt!" She exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and looked strait into her eyes.  
  
Kagome heart started to race. 'Wh-what is he doing? Why is my heart racing?!' She thought frantically.  
  
"Kagome, I....." Inuyasha started.  
  
~  
  
"What are you guys looking at??" Shippou asked, trying to look over the monk and the taijiya as they peered into the hut.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet!" Miroku whispered harshly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shippou! Quiet! You don't want them to find us, do you?" Sango whispered, glancing back at Shippou.  
  
~  
  
Being to enwrapped in each other, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha heard the obvious whispers from the door.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha leaned closer to her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, feeling herself too leaning in closer to him. Her heart started to race even faster.  
  
"Can I..... can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked, now only inches away.  
  
Kagome eyes widen, pure of shock. 'Wh-why is he asking me that?? But, why am I shocked?! I am only inches away from him.....' She thought, now starting to blush.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Yelled the frustrated voice of Shippou.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome moved away from each other, both going deep red.  
  
Inuyasha shot up, growling. "I'm going to kill that runt!" He yelled, rushing outside.  
  
Kagome just sat there, starring into nothing. 'What just happened?' She thought, heart still racing.  
  
"Eeeep!" Screamed Shippou.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome shook her head, snapping back to reality. 'Inuyasha is still hurt!' Her mind screamed as she stood up. "Inuyasha!" She ran outside to see Inuyasha holding Shippou by the tail with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"KA-GO-ME!! HELP!!" Shippou whimpered.  
  
"Inuyasha, put him down! Your still hurt!" Kagome exclaimed, approaching the two.  
  
"I'm fin-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence because he got a hard slap in the back by the certain monk who came out of no where.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your up!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Uh, Miroku.... I don't think that was a good idea." Sango said as she watched Inuyasha's body tighten up.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha just dropped Shippou and slowly started his way back to the hut. "Fine.... just fine..." He replied in a painful voice.  
  
They all just stood there, watching Inuyasha enter the hut in silence. After a while, Kagome whirled around to Miroku. She was about to start yelling at him about 'why did you slap him on that back?' and 'Why were you watching us? Yea, I knew you were watching us!', that kind of stuff but she just stopped. "I'm going to see if Inuyasha is OK." She said calmly, turning around and running into the hut.  
  
Miroku blinked. "What just happened?" Personally, he was expecting some sort of yelling from Kagome.  
  
"You slapped Inuyasha on the back while he was still hurt!!" Sango yelled. She sighed heavily and walked off.  
  
Shippou jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder and started to hug him. "You saved me!!" Exclaimed the little Kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: This was a fun chapter to write. *smriks* I use to hate writing fluff, but now.... *laughs* 


	4. Naraku's scheme

Disclaimer: .............. I don't want to say it but I have to............ *sighs* I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters....... *walks away*  
  
Author's notes: Wheeee!!!! Another review by the same person!!! *danses* Thank you Sukera!!  
  
Chapter 4 Naraku's scheme  
  
In the deep mountain to the east laid an old mansion, surrounded in a thick fog of miasma. Although, if you look at it closely it looks almost abandon, as if no one had lived there in years.  
  
"Naraku!" Called the wind demon. Kagura. She walked through the long halls before coming to a room. The room was nearly empty except for a man sitting in the center. Kagome entered with no hesitation.  
  
"Kagura, was that demon defeated?" Inquired Naraku, not even turning around to look at her.  
  
Kagura nodded, bring her fan up to her cheek. "Yes, but I do not understand on thing Naraku."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Naraku smirked, finally turning to his creation.  
  
"How was that demon able to block the miko's arrow? It couldn't have been the jewel shards!"  
  
"Because the shards are an illusion, they're just dirt." He smirked even more.  
  
"What?! How can that be?" Kagura stared at him in total shock.  
  
"So, you didn't sense it?" Naraku raised a brow.  
  
Kagura blinked in confusion. "Sense what? There was nothing else there!" She exclaimed, now frustrated.  
  
"Then my creation is working." Naraku smirked from ear to ear, slowly turning back to his window.  
  
"Naraku, explain yourself!" Yelled Kagura as she whipped her fan down, opening the fan.  
  
"It's rather simple," Naraku said while standing up with his back still to her. "I created it as I did you."  
  
Kagura frowned, hating to be reminded of how she was trapped by him. "But what does this have to do with the demon being able to block that girl's arrow?" She asked, closing her fan. She knew that he could kill her if she wanted to strike. Naraku had her heart and he would not hesitate to use that against her.  
  
Naraku turned half way to her. "I call it Muffa. He is a small creature that attaches one self to it's target and slowly starts to drain their power. He is nearly invisible to anyone sights." He explained.  
  
"Nearly?" She raised a brow.  
  
Naraku nodded, turning back to the window. "Once Muffa has stolen enough power to make her weak, he will start showing but only to the one who ...... her...." He mumbled.  
  
Kagura blinked. "What? Only the one who what her?"  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Only the one who loves her." He said, only a little louder.  
  
Kagura heard him but decided to toy with him a little longer. "What? I still can't hear you!" She smirked.  
  
Naraku turned to face her. "You know, I have your heart and I can kill you whenever I want." He said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Kagura nodded sadly and bowed in respect. "I am sorry, M'lord." She looked up, glaring at him.  
  
Naraku once again turned his back to her, but this time in disgust. "Now leave." He commanded.  
  
"Yes, M'lord." Kagura growled, turning and leaving him. She clenched her fist, trying to keep herself from killing him.  
  
Naraku smirked to himself. "Now, for another test.... Numada, come to me." Beckoned Naraku.  
  
Red eyes glowed form a dark corner. "Yes M'lord?" A harsh, low voice replied.  
  
"Go forth and kill that hanyou and his woman."  
  
"Yes M'lord." The red eyes disappeared, and then there was nothing.  
  
Naraku grinned. "My plan is going perfectly." 


	5. Inuyasha's tender side

Disclaimer: I--D-O-N-'-T--O-W-N--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A--O-K-?  
  
Author's note: I have a feeling that I need to say something but I don't remember......... *shruges* Oh well. "Speaking" 'Thoughts' ~Flashbacks/Few days later~ *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 5 Inuyasha's tender side  
  
Kagome pushed the mat on the door away and looked around. There stood Inuyasha on the other side of the fire with his back to her. It was obvious that he knew she was there.  
  
Kagome opened her mother to say something, but Inuyasha turned to her and started to talk.  
  
"Why didn't you sit me?" He just stared at her, strait into her eyes.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Why did you sit me?" He repeated, raising his voice a bit.  
  
Kagome just stared at him in shock. 'Why do I always sit him anyway? Shape does provoke him, it's not totally his fault..... Maybe.... maybe I should stop.....' She couldn't help it, but tears started to come to her eyes. She sharply closed them, making tears stream down her face.  
  
'Is..... is she crying?!' Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw the tears fall down her face. "A-are you crying?"  
  
"N-no! I'm n-not!" She said, trying to hide her face.  
  
More tears came down as Inuyasha walked around the fire and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stop crying, OK?" He said softly.  
  
Kagome slowly uncovered her face and looked up at him with guilt and self- hatred in her yes. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" She embraced him and started to weep softly in his arms.  
  
'S-she's hugging me?' Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome repeated, her muffled voice barley being heard.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha blinked. He nervously wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kagome laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I shouldn't always, well..... you know...."  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha stared down at her.  
  
Kagome looked strait up at him, strait into his auburn eyes. "I shouldn't always do -that- to you. Most of the time you don't deserve it and," She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." She laid her head back down on his chest.  
  
"Kagome....I....I don't know what to say." He down held her close to him.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, just let me promise you something." Kagome closed her eyes once more, just happy to be in his arms.  
  
"OK." Inuyasha now rested his head on hers.  
  
"I promise that," She paused, trying to find the right words. "That I wont use the 's' word on you unless it's absolutely necessary, but you have to promise me something." She pulled out of the embrace and looked up at him.  
  
"What?" He blinked in confusion.  
  
"You have to let me go home when I need to go." She looked at him firmly, sorta waiting for him to start yelling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Fine, that sounds fair" He smiled lightly as he pulled her back tightly against him.  
  
Kagome was in shock. 'He's hugging me??'  
  
Inuyasha slowly laid his cheek on the top of Kagome's head, smelling her hair. 'Her hair smells like straw berries......'  
  
Kaogme looked up as if to say something but stopped as Inuyasha inched towards her.  
  
"Kagome, you didn't answer my question." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"What question?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"If I could kiss you....." Inuyasha replied nervously.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer when Shippou yelled, "Kagome!! Inuyasha!! Come quickly!!!"  
  
Kagome whirled around, blushing lightly. "Was that Shippou?" She asked, not sure if she actually heard the little voice plead for help.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, growling lightly. "Yea, and he's not alone." He stormed off outside, leaving an confused Kagome behind.  
  
"What?" Kaogme followed soon after, unsure of what she was going to see.  
  
There stood a horned green gecko-like demon with red eyes. He towered over everyone with a sharp grin. He had only tree fingers but they were in the shape of claws. "So, are you Inuyasha?" Boomed the demon's low voice.  
  
"Yea, and you are?" Inuyasha smirked with confidence as he stared up at the demon.  
  
"Kagome!" Whimpered Shippou as he ran passed Inuyasha and up into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippou, what happened? Where is Miroku and Sango?" Kaogme asked as she tried to calm down the frantic Shippou.  
  
"W-we went out to get some water and fish and that's when it attacked!!" He pointed to the demon. "He had a whole bunch of little demon's with him so he ordered the demons to attack us!!"  
  
"So, Sango and Miroku are out there fighting?" Kagome's eyes widen in worry.  
  
Shippo nodded. "Yea, so I came here to get your guys help but this demon followed me!"  
  
"Numada." The demon said.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow. "What?"  
  
"My name is Numada, not 'that demon'." He frowned at first, but then a grin found its place back on his poisonous lips. "And I'm here to kill you and your little miko."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: *sighs* So much fluff!!!!!! I do it all for my friend, who I'm going to call Waterly. Or, that's what she told me to call her...... *shruges* Dunno...... Anyway, I hope you guys like it! 


	6. Miko's powers withdrawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...... yea.....  
  
Author's note: *stars in eyes* Wow! Reviews!!! *grin* I feel so loved! "Speaking" 'Thoughts' ~Flashback/Few days later~ *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 6 Miko's powers withdrawn  
  
Inuyasha growled, whipping out the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. "Feh, that's whatcha ya think now."  
  
Numada smirked. "We will see." And with that he swung his giant claw down on Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back just in time as the claw smashed down. Just as Inuyasha thought he was safe, Numada's other claw came swinging from the side. The sharp claw hit Inuyasha directly in the side, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
This caught the attention of Numada. He turned to Kagome, baring his fangs. "And I'm guessing that you are the miko."  
  
Kagome stepped back, starring up at the giant demon. "M-maybe." She replied, moving back a bit more.  
  
Numada smirked. "Good enough." He swiped down at her with his giant claws, but missing and hitting the hut behind her.  
  
Kagome ducked, holding Shippou in her arms. She looked up as soon as the falling derbies stopped. Numada towered over her, still having a sly smirk on his face. "This time I wont miss."  
  
Just as Numada was going to slice Kagome in half, he just stopped. He reached his claw over, turning slightly. There, with the Tetsusaiga jammed into Numada's side was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and pulled out the fang just before the sharp claws of Numada could reach him.  
  
Numada grinned from horn to horn. "So, you still have fight left in you half-breed." Numada's voice was so low it nearly shook the ground.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, placing the Tetsusaiga's blade on his shoulder. He just 'kehed' in response as she jumped up into the air and brought the fang down on Numada's head.  
  
Numada laughed and swatted Inuyasha away as if he was a fly. Inuyasha quickly recovered and launched another attack. As quickly as Inuyasha could attack, Numada blocked, laughing.  
  
Kagome watched, eyes widen with fear. This fight reminded her of the one with the dragon demon they had just a few days ago, but this time she was going to help. She turned to the demolished hut, searching for her arrows.  
  
As if Shippou had read her mind, he poped out of the wreak with her quiver and bow. "Quickly Kagome! Inuyasha needs your help!" Pleaded the little Kitsune, wide eyed with fear.  
  
Kagome nodded and took the quiver and how. She whirled around, arrow already to shoo. She aimed carefully, waiting for Inuyasha to be out of the way.  
  
Inuyasha went flying to the ground below. 'There! There is my chance!' She thought, letting go of the already tense arrow. It flew strait to it's target, but............. Her eyes widen and she dropped the bow. "It...... it didn't glow...... It was an ordinary arrow!" She socked on her words. The arrow hit it's target, but didn't even pierce the hide.  
  
Numada didn't even notice this attempt to kill him, but Inuyasha did. His eyes widen. 'What the hell is going on?!' He thought as he stared up at the demon. He had not time to think about this, he had to protect Kagome! He jumped up into the air, sword pulled back, ready to attack.  
  
Numada huffed. "I do not feel like playing anymore." His claws lengthen and he slashed Inuyasha, flinging him to the ground.  
  
Direct hit. Inuyasha was thrown face first into the soft soil, the now un- transformed Tetsusaiga landing only meters away from him. His eyes were wide, starring but unseeing.  
  
Kagome trembled. 'N-no..... he can't be dead!' Her mind screamed. "Inuyasha!!" She yelled, blinking back tears.  
  
"No......" Shippou looked down at the ground in disbelief.  
  
Numada turned to Kagome and Shippou, laughing/ "Now that he's out of the way," He mocked with a grin. "It's time for you two to DIE!" He yelled, lifting his hand, ready to strike.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, accepting her hate. "Inuyasha......" She whispered.  
  
After a moment, still nothing happened. She felt a tug at her skirt. She slowly opened her eyes to see Shippou. Shippou just pointed to where the demon was. She hesitated at first, but slowly looked up to see and cloud of dust explode in her face. She coughed and waved the dust away. Once it finally cleared, she saw..... Numada sliced up into pieces and.....  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called out, sighing in relief.  
  
Inuyasha had his hack to her, but soon turned. Kagome saw his red eyes, longer fangs and lengthen claws. He had become a youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously as she slowly approached him. Now, she only stood inches away from him.  
  
He growled, stepping back a bit. "Get away from me!" He yelled, claws flinching as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
"Inuyasha......" She said once more, stepping closer to him. 'Please remember me.....' Her mind pleaded as she lightly put her hand on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha jerked away, growling even more. "Get away!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.....' She thought as she said, "Sit!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: I love writing battle scenes! I don't know why, but I do!!!! ^^ Oh, and just to clear this up, Numada is a demon I have made up. OK? Good! ^^ Please R&R! 


	7. Decision

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha....... *blink*  
  
Author's note: I'm glade you guys liked that last chapter!! ^^ "Speaking" 'Thought' *Sounds/'sweatdrop'* ~Flashback/Few days later~  
  
Chapter 7 Decision  
  
*CRASH* Inuyasha smashed face first into the ground. He quickly recovered, glaring up at her with normal eyes. "Why did you do that?!" He spat.  
  
Kagome fell to the knees, starring at him. "You...... you became a youkai...." She blurted out.  
  
"I what?" Inuyasha quickly looked over to where Numada stood; now only pieces were left.  
  
Kagome sighed, not wanting to push the subject of his 'change'. "Inuyasha..." She hesitated, looking down at the ground.  
  
"What?" He asked, raising her chin so her eyes meet his. What he saw startled him. 'She's crying?'  
  
"M-my arrow! It didn't glow! It didn't work!" She exclaimed, blinking back tears.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I know." He whispered.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the sound of her friends calling her name cut her off.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango as she approached with Miroku and Kirara close behind.  
  
Miroku eyes widen as he noticed the small remands of the demon he encountered earlier. "What happened here?"  
  
Kagme was about to explain but Shippou jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder and started to talk. "The demon followed me when I went to get Inuyasha and Kagome, but then Inuyasha and Kagome came out and the demon said, 'I'm here to kill you and your little miko'" He said, trying to imitate the demon's voice. "Then Inuyasha got angry so he attacked the demon, but the demon smashed him back and went to attack me and Kagome! But Inuyasha stopped him, but then got slashed to the ground!!" Shippou took a deep breath before continuing. "So the demon turned to us and was about to kill us but Inuyasha turned youkai and defeated the demon!" [a/n: Yes, bad grammar but I have a reason! You know how young kids can just go on and on? Well, that's what I'm doing for Shipppu! Just thought I would clear that up.]  
  
Inuyasha huffed, looking away.  
  
Shippou blinked. "Wait! I forgot something!!" When the demon was going to attack, Kagome used her arrow but it didn't work!!!"  
  
Sango stared at Shippou in shock for a while. Snapping out of it, she turned to Kagome. "Kagome, is this true?"  
  
Kagome stood up, looking to where the demon was. "Yes, it's true." She turned to her friends. "But I think I'm just tired." She put on a weak smile, trying to cover her sadness. "I think I'll go home for a little while."  
  
Sango nodded. "All right, if you think you need that."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yea, I think I do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Yes, it was a short chapter but I need to get that out of the way. ^^' But I love how I played out Shippou! He is fun to play sometimes, even though I forget to bring him in half the time. 


	8. Going home

Disclaimer: Fishes do not own Inuyasha, so I don't own Inuyasha........ fishy.....  
  
Author's note:Ok, to all the people who noticed this chapter use to be the wrong one, thank you for tell me!! ^^' Yes, that one was suppose to be for my other story!! I feel so tupid now...... *sighs* Well, here is the real chapter 8. "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrop'* ~Flashback/Few days later~  
  
Chapter 8 Going home  
  
After digging their stuff out of the ruins, Kagome left for the well with Inuyasha close behind.  
  
"You know, you don't have to come with me." Kagome said, glancing over her shoulder with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Feh, who said I was following you." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms into his sleeves.  
  
Kagome smiled, pulling up her backpack so it sat more comfortably on her shoulders. "Well, thanks anyway."  
  
"........ you welcome." He mumbled. They walked in silence the rest of the way there.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief once she saw the well, the silence was very uncomfortable. She slowly made her way to the well's edge, not wanting Inuyasha to think that she does was to go. 'But I do want to go...' She thought. 'But then again.....'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She whirled around to where Inuyasha stood. He had his head slightly down. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
There was a bit of awkward silence before he asked, "How long will you be gone this time?"  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while. 'He looks like a lost puppy....' She thought, eyes widening slightly/ "I don't know," She paused to think. "Maybe about.... five days." She smiled lightly, hoping he wouldn't start yelling because of how many days she was asking for. She usually only took three days, but right now she felt she need the rest.  
  
Inuyasha looked up strait into her eyes, then nodded. "OK." He simply answered.  
  
Kagome blinked, shocked, but she just shrugged it off. She was really too exhausted right now. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling. She turned and took a deep breath before jumping into the darkness of the well, taking her back to her era.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Yes! Very short chapter!! That is why I posting it so soon. I had to put this scene so you guys wouldn't be like, 'when did she leave?' and all that. But, I hope you guys liked that chapter! ^^ 


	9. Back to the Feudal era

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha!! Or any of it's characters!!! OK?!?!  
  
Author's note: Falalalalalala.... don't really have any author's note so I'll sing for you! Falalalalalala and stuff like that!! *cough* OK, I'm going to stop now... "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrop'* ~Flashbacks/Few days later/ect.~  
  
Chapter 9 Back to the Feudal era  
  
To Inuyasha, five days had gone by too slowly. He hadn't moved from sitting next to the well, except for food. He sighed heavily as he rested his head on the lip of the well. "Five days is up, shouldn't she be back by now?" He mumbled to himself as he stared forward.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Shippou paced back and forth in the hut.  
  
"Shippou, calm down." Sango said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I can't!" Shippou cried. "I hate to amit it, but I'm worried about Inuyasha!" The little kistune grumbled.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, I am too, but Kagome is coming back today so he'll be fine."  
  
Shippou sighed heavily and started to pace again.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kagome waved her good-byes and ran outside with her giant backpack on her shoulders. She slide open the door to the old shrine that held the well and ran down the creaky stairs. Kagome peered down the vast darkness of the well for a moment before jumping in.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily, starring at the other end of the well. "Where is she?" He grumbled.  
  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha, who is now deep in his thoughts, he had not notice Kagome appearing at the bottom of the well. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes widen as she thought, 'Oh my god! He looks like an abandoned puppy who has just been kicked!' Kagome dropped her bag. "Inuyasha?"  
  
The sound of Kagome's voice had startled him to a near heart attack. "ACK!" He yelled, jumping back away from the well. Slowly and cautiously he creepted back to the wells' edge and peered down. Seeing that Kagome was down there, he waved a little.  
  
Kagome smiled at him weakly. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She asked insolently.  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "No." He sat back form the well, mindlessly putting his hands into his sleeves.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'Was he waiting for me?' She pondered as she climbed out of the well. She placed her bag down by her feet and sat on the lip of the well. She watched him, not really sure what to say.  
  
'Say something! Say something smart!' Inuyasha repeated over and over in his head as he looked away. 'Come on!! Say something!!' His subconscious yelled. Inuyasha took a deep breath in and turned to her. "Uh, hi?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hi."  
  
'Damnit!' He cursed in his head as he stood up. "Let's just go to the village." He grumbled as he turned and started walking.  
  
Kagome blinked, still a bit confused. She sighed lightly. 'I wonder what that was all about.' She thought as she stood up, brushing off imaginary dust. She grabbed her over sized bag and followed after him.  
  
They walked in complete silence all the way back to the village; mostly because Kagome was deep in thought and Inuyasha was still fuming at himself for being so stupid.  
  
Once they reached the village, Shippou immutably greeted them by jumping into Kagome's arms and hugging her. "Kagome!!" The little kitsune exclaimed.  
  
Kagome smiled, giving her little friend a hug back. She looked up and saw Inuyasha leaving. 'Figures...'  
  
"Kagome! I missed you!" Shippou yelled, "Inuyasha has been no fun! You know what he's been doing?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, his ears twitching with annoyance.  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked, looking down at Shippou. Oh, he had her full attention now.  
  
Shippou smirked evily, but quickly covered it with a frown. "All Inuyasha been doing is moping around! He hasn't left the we-"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Shippou was cut off by Inuyasha's fist slamming into his little head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned.  
  
"WAHHHHH! What was that for?!" Cried Shippou as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the collar and dragged him away from Kagome. "Shippou, Kagome doesn't need to know what I've been doing these pass few days, go that?" Inuyasha growled, holding Shippou up to his eye level.  
  
Shippou gulped. "W-why?"  
  
"Because!" Inuyasha snapped. "Now promise me you wont say ANYTHING!"  
  
Shippou nodded, little sweatdrops forming on his head. "O-ok....."  
  
Kagome blinked as the two boys had there little 'conversation'.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome whirled around to see an old familiar face. "Kaeda!" She greeted with a smiled.  
  
Kaeda smiled back, but it soon faded. She waited no time to ask Kagome something that had been worrying her. "How are ye feeling?"  
  
Kagome sighed, looking to the ground. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but..." She quickly glanced over at Inuyasha and Shippou who were still fighting. "But alone." She said as she looked back at Kaeda.  
  
Kaeda nodded. "All right, come with me."  
  
Without a word to Inuyasha or Shippou, the two woman left to be alone and to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: I LOVE Inuyashas' look when he's waiting for her at the well!! I thank my friend, Waterly for that idea!! I hope you guys like this chapter. ^^ 


	10. Blushing and sleep

Disclaimer: *cover ears* I don't want to hear it!! Falalalalala...... *hears shot gun being loaded* *sweatdrop* Ok! Ok! I don't own Inuyasha!! Or any of it's characters!!  
  
Author's note: My friend was reading this story and she found some spelling errors.... I wont say what they are, because they are rather embarrassing, so I warn you now. I am sorry for any spelling errors! ^^' "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrops'* ~Flashbacks/Few days later~  
  
Chapter 10 What's wrong?  
  
Kagome stared at her feet in silence, trying to think how to tell Kaeda about... well, stuff.....  
  
They had walked all the way to the edge of Inuyasha forest, completely in silence.  
  
Kaeda sat down, leaning against an old oak tree. "Sit with me child and tell me what is wrong."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and cautiously sat down next to the old woman. "Well..... uh......"  
  
"Is it about your powers?" Kaeda asked as if she could read the high school girls' mind.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, playing with her fingers nervously. "I went to a doctor in my time, just to see if anything was wrong... but the doctor just said I was fine."  
  
Kaeda nodded. "Kagome, let me see your face."  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion, brushing back hair from her face. "What?"  
  
Kaeda look up at Kagome, studding her for a moment. Then, with her fight hand she placed her tow fore fingers on Kagomes' forehead.  
  
Kagome eyes widen in shock as she felt a quick jolt go through her body. She stayed completely still as Kaeda mover her hand away.  
  
"What just happened there?" Kagome asked as she placed her own hand on her forehead.  
  
Kaeda sighed deeply. "I could not sense anything......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did not sense a presence on you." Kaeda replied.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome stared at her like she was a complete nut. "That can't be right!" I've been feeling so tired lately.... there must be something wrong with me!" Kagome heart raced. 'I can stand it when I don't know what's wrong with me!' She thought, looking at the ground.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as a familiar voice ran in her ears. She slowly lifted her head and saw.....  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of her, his eyes watching her every move. "Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated, sounding strangely calm.  
  
Kaeda smirked to herself. She stood up and quietly left the two alone.  
  
"I....... I don't know." Kagome said quietly, looking away from his gaze. 'Why did Kaeda have to lea-' Her thoughts stopped as she felt rough hands lift her chin. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking strait into her eyes. Now here heart was racing.  
  
"I-inuyasha? W-what?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away, blushing like crazy. "Sorry."  
  
Kagome smiled, blushing as well. "Can...... can you sat with me for a while?" [a/n: Yes, sat is improper grammar but if she said 'sit', well, Inuyasha would be doing a face plant right now]  
  
Inuyasha nodded, sitting next to her.  
  
Kagome yawned lightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, still blushing slightly. "Why?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, over at her face. 'She's asleep?' He couldn't help but smile as he picked her up bridle style.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly back to the village. He watched her and her slowly rhythmic breathing. 'She looks so beautiful.....' His eyes widen. 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
Kagome shifted a bit in her sleep, now she rested her head on his chest. A smile seemed to cross her lips.  
  
Inuyasha blushed brightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: When the fluff attacks!! Muahahahahahaha!!!! I mean, fluff is fun to write..... ehehehehe..... 


	11. Embarrassing moments

Disclaimer: Me do not own Inuyasha, ok?  
  
Author's note: So sorry it took me sooooo long to update!!! I've been up to my nose with homework and ...... too lazy to type... Sorry! Well, here you go!  
  
Chapter 11 Embarrassing moments  
  
After walking for a little while, Inuyasha reached the village. He walked fast toward Kaeda's hut, trying his best to ignore the stares. 'Why are they starring?!' He thought, huffing a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around. There stood an confused taijiya with a neko demon and kitsune at her feet.  
  
"What's going on? Why is Kagome in your arms, and not awake?" Sango's eyes widen as she gasped. "What happened?! Who attacked you?! Wh-"  
  
"Sango! Shut up for a minute and let me answer!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Sango stared at him, shutting up.  
  
"So, what did ya do?" Shippou asked, appearing on the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't do anything! She just fell asleep!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Wha.....?" Kagome mumbled drowsily, eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Way to go, Inuyasha!" Shippou mocked, jumping off of Inuyasha's shoulder before he could do anything.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled, helping Kagome stand.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, still having one arm wrapped around Inuyasha's neck for balance. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "Thanks." She yawned a little, rubbing the sleep form her eyes. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Inuyasha carried you here." Sango replied, Shippou smirking on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha blushing as he looked away from here. 'Hmmm... by now he would have walked off...' Kagome blushed lightly, realizing her arm was around his neck. She pulled her arm away but began to feel dizzy again. She felt like she was going to fall over, but a firm arm wrapped it's self around her waist, steadying her. She stared blushing like crazy.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to see her face but Kagome kept looking away.  
  
"Well.... uh.... I, uh...."  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Miroku walked passed some villagers, smiling. His eyes widen as he saw Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. "Inuyasha, you sly dog..." He grinned.  
  
Inuyasha went deep red. He felt like his ears were going to burn off his head with all this blushing. "......."  
  
Sango smirked, trying to contain the laughter, but Shippou, one the other hand started to laugh loudly.  
  
Inuyasha growled at them, but stopped. From the corner of his eye he saw Kagome with her head low. 'She's pale.....' He picked her up, "We'll be back in a week." He said quickly, jumping over them and running towards the well with lightening speed.  
  
Sango blinked, turning around and watching Inuyasha run off. "What just happened there?"  
  
Miroku shrugged lightly. "I don't know."  
  
waterdoragon: Again, so sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys like this chapter!! To InuYasha'sGurl, what I meant by 'no presence' was that Kaeda did not sense any demon on Kagome, or, in other words, anything that might not be of the feudal era on her that could be effecting her. Sorry if anyone else got confused. 


	12. Medicine and Kids should not be mixed

Disclaimer: Akja kfdj e kjia jifau Inuyasha ona ndoa odjhfa nfaijd iahkd jnfide! Or, in other words, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's other characters.  
  
Author's note: I am so glad you guys like this story!! I absolutely love it, but I am the one who's writing it. Well, thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 12 Medicine and Kids should not be mixed  
  
Inuyasha reached the well in no time. He put one foot on the lip of the well and was about to jump in but.....  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" He looked down to see Kagome's brown eyes starring up at him weakly.  
  
Kagome yawned, slowly closing and opening her eyes, trying her best to stay awake. "Where...... are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you home." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Why....?" She asked, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes."  
  
"Because," now go to sleep." Inuyasha whispered, jumping down the well.  
  
They passed through time into Kagome's era. The air was filled with the musky scent of pollution. This smell always made Inuyahsa want to sneeze.  
  
With a single leap, Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Slowly, he opened the door with his foot since his arms were occupied by Kagome. The sun light immediately shone in his eyes, making him squint.  
  
"Inuyasha?" A young boys' voice asked. "What's wrong with Kagome?"  
  
"Uh......" Immediately Inuyasha knew it was Kagome's younger brother, Souta. "Well, she got tired and.... uh, I'm bring her home." He started to walk to Kagome's house.  
  
"Why can't she sleep there?" Souta asked, following behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned to the young boy. "Because I said so!"  
  
Souta stared up at him blankly. "...... ok."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Luckily Kagome's grampa was having a nap on the couch and her mother seemed to be out.  
  
Souta ran ahead of him to Kagome's room as Inuyasha just took his time going up the stairs. Once he reached her room, it was like heaven to his nose. It smelled of light perfume and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down on the bed. He rolled his eyes again as he felt the long stare of Souta on him. "Why do you keep starring at me?" He asked coldly as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Because." Souta replied, staying at his heals. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To make some medicine."  
  
"Why?" Souta asked, following the hanyou down the stairs and into the small kitchen.  
  
"Because it might help her." Inuyasha replied, now shifting through the cupboards.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha;s ears twitched with annoyance as he slowly turned to glare at Souta. "Don't start that."  
  
"Sorry." Souta smirked, hoping up onto the counter. "Whatcha looking for?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears fell back as he turned to look at the young boy. He grabbed Souta by the collar and walked to the door, opening it and dropping him on the front step. "Stay out here." Inuyasha growled, closing the door.  
  
Souta nodded. "Ok!" He chirped and ran off to play.  
  
"Stupid kid..." Inuyasha grumbled as he continued his search for his ingredients.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a fur bearing back. "Wha.....?" She sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Buyo?" Kagome asked drosely. She blinked as she finally realized she was in her own room. "How did I get here?" A weird smell caught her nose. "And what is that?"  
  
Kagome climbed out of her bed, making sure she wouldn't accidentally kick the cat. She walked down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. There was Inuyasha, working on something strange; dropping in one weird ingredient after another.  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed as he burnt his finger. "Stupid, god damn thing!!" He growled at the stove, holding his finger in a protective manner.  
  
"Hear, let me help you." Silently, Kagome had walked into the kitchen and had grabbed an already damp cloth. She took his hand and wrapped his finger in the cold cloth. "There." She said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked dumbly.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, and just what were you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, then he remembered what he was doing. "I was making some medicine for you."  
  
"Medicine? But I'm not sick."  
  
Inuyasha took his hand away and turned around, pouring some of his concoction into a cup. "Just drink it, it will help you."  
  
Kagome took the cup. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. "It smells discussing!"  
  
"Just drink it."  
  
Kagome sighed and drank the thick drink. 'Wow! It tastes just like honey!' She thought, licking her lips. "It actually tastes good! Where did you learn to make that?"  
  
"My mother use to make it for me when I was sick." Inuyasha explained. "But I remembered that it tasted awful, so I added some honey."  
  
Kagome smiled as he looked away, blushing. 'He was thinking of me.' She thought, but as that thought entered her mind she felt her eyes closing and her knees buckling under her. She started to fall.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw her falling. "Kagome!" He whirled around and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Damn, I forgot to tell her it makes you sleepy." He grumbled. His ears started to twitch as Kagome started to mumble something.  
  
"Thank you.... for saving me..... again......" Kagome mumbled, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs. Once he reached her room, he laid her down softly on the bed.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the doorbell. He turned around and was about to answer the door when he remember something. Kagome had always made him wear a hat when he went out in her time, so maybe he sound wear one now.  
  
Inuyasha sighed slightly and grabbed the hat she always made him wear. He put the cap on and walked down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
waterdoragon: gaps Who is at the door?! smirks I know but you guys will have to wait until the next chapter!!! evil laugh I LOVE cliffies!!! 


	13. Bad meetings

Disclaimer: I may or may not own Inuyasha........ blinks Ok, I don't..... stop starring!  
  
Author's note: Dun dun dunnnnnn...... WHO'S AT THE DOOR?? evil laugh We will find out soon!!  
  
Chapter 13 Bad meetings  
  
Inuyasha opened the door. "What?" He asked coldly, frowning.  
  
There stood Kagome's three friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri.  
  
"Who are you?" Inquired Ayumi, looking him over.  
  
"And where is Kagome?" Added Yuka.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them blankly. "You can see her."  
  
"Why not?" All of them asked in unison.  
  
"Because she's sick."  
  
"Who are you?" Ayumi asked again, but this time in a catty tone.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What kind of name is that?" Eri asked, wriggling her nose.  
  
"Yeah, it's really strange." Yuka added.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"How do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Are you her cousin? Uncle? Nephew?"  
  
"How did you get your hair that color?"  
  
"And where did you get your clothes?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at them as they kept asking one question after another. He opened his mouth to say something, but another question came in. Inuyasha growled lightly, getting very annoyed. "Shut up!!" He yelled.  
  
At first, all three of the girls shut up and look stunned, but then their faces were replaced with very angry ones.  
  
"That was rude!!" Eri frowned.  
  
"Yeah, not very nice are you?" Yuka hissed, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
sweatdrop Inuyasha sighed heavily as the jabbering went on.  
  
Kagome slowly awoke to yelling coming from down stairs. She rolled over, closing her eyes again. 'Those voices...... sound so familiar..' Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. 'Inuyasha!!' She placed her hand on her forehead. "Head rush...." She grumbled, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"We want to see Kagome!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "That was Inuyasha, but who were the other three?" Her eyes widen as she quickly stood up. She ran to the door, nearly falling on the way. "Ok, I'm still sleepy...." She said to herself, clinging onto the door. "So, just take it slowly....."  
  
"WE WANT TO SEE KAGOME!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
"Don't you DARE close the door on us!!"  
  
Kagome climbed down the stairs and peered around the corner and saw Inuyasha arguing with her friends. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Kagome! Who is this monster?!" Ayumi yelled, frowning.  
  
"Mon.... ster?" Kagome stared at them blankly.  
  
"This one!!" Eri pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"He was so rude to us! How can you tow be related?!" Yuka whined.  
  
"Re..... lated?"  
  
"You mean your not related?!" Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
Kagome shook her head lightly. "No....."  
  
"Then who is he?" Yuka asked.  
  
Eri's eyes widened. "Is he your boyfriend?!"  
  
Kagome blushed heavily. "N-no!"  
  
"Where is he from?" Ayumi asked, looking Inuyasha over again.  
  
"Uh...... Canada! Now, um... can you guys go? I really need my rest!" Kagome said, walking to the door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry, I really have to go and rest! Ohh.... I'm feeling slightly ill, so I got to go!" Kagome quickly shut the door. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she rested her head on the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha?" She stood up and looked over at the hanyou.  
  
"What's a 'boyfriend'? And... where is this 'Canada'?"  
  
waterdoragon: Oh yeah!! Who's Canadian?? I am!!! grins I had to do that, come on!! Red clothes, white hair! So Canadian!! Well, no..... not really... but I still did that. Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! I didn't expectedly since all you guys thought it was Hojo, but it wasn't!! evil laugh The only thing I wasn't so happy about was the one liners. Sorry, I could not really get around them.... But I hope you guys still like that chapter!! Please R&R! 


	14. Explanations

Disclaimer: Meh..... you can yell at me all you want and you can hunt me down.... but I still don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...... blink What? You already knew? ........ Oh.......  
  
Author's note: Here is another chapter in the wonderful life of my fanfic. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 14 Explanations  
  
After explaining about a boyfriend; blushing the whole time, she got an atlas out and started flipping threw it until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"This is Canada." Kagome said, handing him the atlas.  
  
"Can-na-da?" Inuyasha said slowly, starring at the picture blankly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the kitchen chair and started to flip through the book, stopping on pages every so often.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked into the living room. On the coffee table was a note. She picked it up and read:  
  
Kagome, I have gone out for a business trip, very urgent. Tell your mother and take care of your brother and the shrine. Selling good luck charms are very important! Remember what I have told you and don't talk to strangers! And, definitely don't let your dog-eared friend into my room!  
  
Love Grampa  
  
'And he never noticed Inuyasha....' She thought with as a sweatdrop formed on her forehead. She sighed slightly and went to their movie cabinet, searching threw it. 'Well, since I don't want to sleep and there's probably nothing on T.V., I'll watch a movie.'  
  
Kagome pulled out a movie she hadn't seen in a while, A Walk to Remember. She turned on the T.V., pushed the tape into the old VCR and pressed play. Flopping down on the couch, she glanced over at Inuyasha who was still flipping through the atlas. She smirked to herself and started to watch the movie.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from starring at a picture of the US. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching a movie." Kagome replied, looking back over at him. "Do you want to join me?"  
  
Inuyasha put the atlas down and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch, not too close to her but not too far away either. "What is this thing??" He asked, starring at the T.V.  
  
"It's called a television." Kagome explained. "You watch people or other things on it."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly creep over to the T.V. He taped the screen curiously, sniffing it as well. "Are they trapped in there?"  
  
"No." Kagome smiled, watching him as he taped the screen once more. "It's all been recorded."  
  
"Re-cord-ed?" He blinked, tapping the screen again and again.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, trying to think of a simpler way to explain this all to him. "'Um..... it's a spell."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Inuyasha nodded slightly and walked back to the couch, sitting down next to her.  
  
The movie started and they watched it in silence, well..... except for Inuyasha's constant questions or him yelling at the T.V. It was about halfway through the movie when Kagome started to feel tired again.  
  
Drowsily, Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She sighed lightly and slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Inuyasha froze at first, but slowly relaxed to the sound of her slow breathing. Tired as well, Inuyasha laid his head on hers and fell to sleep.  
  
waterdoragon: MUSHINESS!! grin Mostly mush and it was short, but sweet! I hope you guys liked it!! Please R&R! 


	15. Goin’ back and another scheme

Disclaimer: Sadly as you all know, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's note: I'm glade you guys like that last chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! You make me feel so special!!   
  
Chapter 14 Goin' back and another scheme  
  
A few days passed and they finally decided to return to the Feudal era; surprisingly after all of Inuyasha's arguing.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called, standing near the shrine that held the well. "I'm fine!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Kagome exclaimed, shifting the heavy backpack so it sat comfortably on her shoulders. "Now let's go!" She quickly opened the door to the shrine before he could say anything more. Slowly, she walked into it.  
  
The shrine was its usual dark and gloomy place. The only reason she went in here was to get to the well, and even that sent shivers down her spin. The memory of Lady Centipede still creeped her out.  
  
Kagome carefully walked down the old steps and up to the well.  
  
"Are totally sure?" Inuyasha asked for the millionth time.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes!" She stepped up on the lip of the well and jumped down, soon to be followed by Inuyasha.  
  
The sun shined into the well as they landed in the Feudal era. Kagome reached up to start climbing but an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, out of the well.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha once he let her go. She was grateful to him for helping her up; she was not really in the mood to climb.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Hearing her name being called, she whirled around and saw Shippou standing at the edge of the forest. She smiled lightly, "Hey Shippou."  
  
Shippou looked like he was going to cry as he ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! I missed you!" He exclaimed as he jumped up into her arms, hugging her tightly as if she would vanish any moment.  
  
Kagome smiled, hugging him back. "I missed you too, Shippou."  
  
"You've been gone so long!" Shippou whined, burring himself in her arms.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm back now." Kagome said softly, smiling down at the young Kitsune. 'It's always nice to come back to where someone has missed you this much.' She thought to herself.  
  
"So, the miko is back. What is your plan?" Kagura asked as she leaned against the door, taping her fan impatiently on her shoulder.  
  
Naraku remained silent, deep in thought. He sat in the middle of the dark and small room with his back to her.  
  
Kagura smirked with amusement. "So, you have nothing planed?"She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"No......" Naraku said slowly, turning to her and starring at her with his dark, evil eyes. "Muffa is nearly done his task, it wont be long until the girl collapses from exhaustion." He explained with a smirk.  
  
"So, your going to send a demon after them?" Kagura raised a brow with suspicion.  
  
"And you are going along to see if the demon succeeds or not." Naraku said firmly, turning his back to her once again. "Now, go."  
  
Kagura frowned deeply. "Yes M'lord." She replied reluctantly. She left Naraku, glaring at the ground in anger.  
  
waterdoragon: Yes, it's a short chapter but I had to put this in here somehow. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! 


	16. Cute moments

Disclaimer: It's my live........ and I still don't own Inuyasha...... falalalalalala...... dies  
  
Author's note: DARN YOU SCHOOL!!! School work has really brought me down, plus my friend has been sick. (GET WELL SOON!!) So, I really haven't felt like post the next chapter..... until now!!   
  
Chapter 16 Cute moments  
  
Time passed and night came upon the village. Everyone was asleep but Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed lightly, watching Kagome's slowly breathing. Once he was absolutely sure that she was asleep, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, may I kiss you?"  
  
Kaogme would never really answer, but mumble and shift in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself, kissing her softly on the forehead. He sighed heavily and sat back against the wall, slowly closing his eyes....  
  
"Inuyasha?" A small, sleepy voice mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened and his eyes snapped open to see a sleep Shippou. "Did you see anything?!" He demanded quietly.  
  
Shippou shook his head, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "No, whhhhhhy?" He asked in mid-yawn.  
  
"No reason." Inuyasha blushed lightly, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to go pee....." Shippou whined quietly. "Will you come with me?"  
  
sweatdrop "Why don't you go by yourself?" Inuyasha said coldly, looking away from the small kitsune. "You are a demon."  
  
"Because....." Shippou sniffed. "I d-don't want to be alone! Please Inuyasha!" Shippou said in his normal tone of voice, a.k.a, loud.  
  
Inuyasha covered Shippou's mouth with his hand. "Ok, ok! Just be quiet!" Inuyasha said in a low whisper.  
  
Shippou nodded, taking Inuyasha's bigger hand into his small paw. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Shippou whispered, pulling Inuyasha outside the hut.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why didn't you ask any of the others?"  
  
"Because," Shippou said as he went behind a tree. "You were the only one up, and I didn't want to bother Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha sighed again, leaning against the old tree. 'He does have a point.... Kagome does need her sleep.' He thought. "Well, hurry up." He huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Mmmmmmmhmmmmm!" Shippou replied, still doing his 'business'.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, yawning lightly. He was about to fall asleep when a heavy stench caught his nose. His eyes snapped open and he covered his sensitive nose. "God Shippou! What the hell have you been eating?!"  
  
Shippou tapped his foot impatiently in front on Inuyasha. "It's not me!" He frowned.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Shippou for a minute, then up. "Something's coming......" He growled.  
  
CRASH  
  
"WAH!!" Shippou cried, jumping into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
sweatdrop "It was just a tree falling." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dropped the kitsune.  
  
Shippou frowned as he was dropped roughly on his bottom. "But why would a tree be falling?!"  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha frowned as the sound of trees falling got louder and louder, as did the stench. "Shippou, go warn the others."  
  
Shippou didn't waste time to answer, he ran off to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked off into the forest, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Shippou dashed into the hut, nearly tripping over Miroku's 'wandering hand'. "AHHHH!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Shippou yelled, bouncing around the hut frantically.  
  
Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What is it-" Her eyes widen and her face went deep red with rage and embarrassment. "HENTAI!" slap  
  
Miroku smiled devilishly as he sat up, rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. "Worth..... the pain."  
  
Shippou sighed and turned to Kagome. "Kagome?" He blinked as he stared at her still form, sleeping soundly.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome's side and lightly shook her shoulder. "Kagome, wake up."  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome woke up to see everyone starring at her. She sat up quickly, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Is it morning already?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, but are you feeling all right?"  
  
Shippou nodded his head. "Yeah, you slept through one of Sango's slappings!"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at her friends. "Yeah well..... I just think I'm more tired then I thought."  
  
Miroku stood up, grabbing his staff. "Now that's all clear, what's wrong Shippou?"  
  
Shippou blinked. "Uh.... oh yeah!!" Shippou ran to the door, stopping at the door way. "A d-demon is coming!! Follow me!!" The little kitsune exclaimed as he ran outside.  
  
Miroku nodded, following Shippou outside.  
  
Sango picked up her giant bone boomerang, then slowly turned to Kagome. "Maybe you should stay here Kagome."  
  
"W-what? Why??" Kagome asked, standing up.  
  
"Because I'm worried about you!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kagome smiled weakly at her while she picked up her bow and arrows. "Don't worry about me. Now let's go!"  
  
Sango nodded hesitantly, following the school girl outside, Kirara at her heals.  
  
"Sango! Kagome! Watch out!"  
  
A giant, slimy tentacle came whipping out at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"EEK!" Kagome screamed as she ducked, closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't touch them!"  
  
Sounds of slicing and screeching was heard above Kagome, but still she did not dare to open her eyes to see what was going on.  
  
"Kagome, open your eyes," Sango whispered, resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sango starring at something. She followed the taijiya's gaze and stopped on it. What she saw sent a chill down her back.  
  
waterdoragon: DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNN!!!! I love cliffies!!! evil laugh There so fun!!! This is one of my most favorite chapters!! Shippou was so cute in this chapter!! Anywho.... please R&R! 


	17. The battle begins

Disclaimer: DARN IT!!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! Ehehehehehe.... Sugar high.....  
  
Author's note: Guess what?! Right now, as I'm typing this up, I'm on a sugar high!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! cough Anywho.... on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 17 The battle begins  
  
There, right in front of Kagome stood a demon that was so gruesome and had a stench that was so horrid, even a mortal human could pass out my it's stench. Along the demon's sides, it held more then one hundred tentacles, each on dripping with thick acid slime. The demon, with it's blob like form, sat lazily in the midst of the forest.  
  
But, the one thing that sent the most chills down Kagome's spine were the burns all over Inuyasha's arms and neck.  
  
"I want.... the miko...." The demon's voice bellowed as it flung more of it's tentacles at Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted, chopping off the tentacles with the heavy Tetsusaiga. "Like hell I'm letting you touch her!!"  
  
'The demon is after me? No..... it must want the shikon no tama...' Kagome thought, stepping back slightly and placing her hand over the jewel shards.  
  
"Kirara, watch over Kagome." Sango whispered to the fire-neko demon just before she ran into battle with Miroku by her side.  
  
Kirara nodded, transforming into her bigger form. She ran over to Kagome's side, standing protectively in front of the school girl.  
  
Inuyasha was just barely able to dodge an attack from the left, even as another tentacle came from the other side. He grunted as he chopped both of the tentacles to pieces.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" The giant bone boomarage flew pasted Inuyasha, chopping many tentacles down as the flew towards Inuyasha.  
  
"There is too many of them!" Miroku yelled to his comrades, blocking an attack.  
  
"I kno-" Tentacles wrapped their slimy forms around Inuyasha's neck and limps, dragging him back to the blob demon.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She started to run after him, but a firm tug at her sleeve stopped her from advancing any further. She soon felt herself being pulled back and immediately knew who it was. "K-kirara! I have to save him!!"  
  
A growl and another tug was Kirara's way of saying 'no'.  
  
"Please!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha was sent flying into a group of trees, one slimly tentacle still firmly wrapped around his leg.  
  
Kagome whirled around, eyes widen in alarm. "Inuyasha!" She quickly turned back to the neko. "Please! I have to save him!!"  
  
Kirara growled lightly, but quickly looked away.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly. "Thank you." She whispered as she turned and ran to the battle. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it into the bow. Kirara roared loudly, following her into battle.  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He closed his eyes sharply, coughing and trying to regain his breath. The smell of burning skin from the acid reached his sensitive nose. He felt his body being pushed deeper into the soft soil when all of the sudden.... the grip loosened.  
  
"What?" Choked Inuyasha as he ripped the tentacles off his body. He jumped back and that is when he saw it. 'A-an arrow? But.... that would mean....' His eyes widen as he stared at the blob demon who was groaning in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Came a weak voice from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha quickly whirled around and came face to face with Kagome as she staggered toward him. "Kagome!" He exclaimed, running toward her.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly as he approached. Suddenly she felt her knees beginning to wobble and her eyes slowly closing. Then, she dropped her bow as her legs began to buckle under her; she began to fall.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, catching her just before she hit the ground. "You fool! You shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"I'm..... sorry..." Kagome whispered, titling her head up to look in his eyes. "But... I couldn't stand seeing you.... hurt...." She slowly trailed off, falling unconscious.  
  
"Kagome......" Inuyasha hugged her, holding her close to his body. 'No.....'  
  
A low chuckle came from behind Inuyasha, mocking him the whole time. "I see you have already done my deed." The demon laughed even more.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Lady Kagome!!"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango ran up to Inuyasha, starring at him in shock. "What happened?" Sango asked, kneeling in front on the hanyou.  
  
"Sango.... take care of Kagome." Inuyasha said darkly, passing the limp school girl over to the taijiya. Shadows covered the hanyou's face as he stood up, facing the demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me-"  
  
Inuyasha hushed the monk, growling lightly. "I'm doing this on my own...... for Kagome."  
  
waterdoragon: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! STILL ON SUGAR HIGH!!!! cough Anywho.... I hope you guys like this chapter. smirks I love the demon! Oh, oh!! Wait a moment.... That was blob! He is my blob and I shall claim him as mine. Also, I shall call him blobby 'cause I can't think of anything else!!   
  
Anyways.... I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please R&R 


	18. Kagome's fate

Disclaimer: HA! Like hell I own Inuyasha....... so shut up already.....  
  
Author's note: Since I'm so nice...... ramdom laugh from the background Shut up! I am so!!! cough Anyways, here the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 18 Kagome's fate  
  
Inuyasha picked up the fang, which had been put aside when Kagome had saved him, walking over to the demon, his hand holding the hilt of the Tetsusaiga tightly.  
  
The blob demon laughed lowly, half of it's flabby body disintegrated from Kagome's purifying arrow. "So.... you have come..... to kill me....?" A half-breed...... like you.....?" The demon choked out, coughing up some acidly blood.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply at all. He just glared at the demon darkly, his eyes full of angry and hatred. A low growl came from his throat as he approached the demon at a faster pace.  
  
"What?" The demon laughed hoarsely, dragging it's fat, slimy body toward Inuyasha. "So choked up with fear that you can not reply to my question?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes narrowed into thin slits, purely on the demon. 'This is for Kagome!' He thought fiercely, lifting the heavy fang over his head. Then, with all his strength, he brought the blade down, keeping his eyes on the demon wind, calling forth, "KAZE NO KIZU"  
  
The demon eyes widen in fear s the wind scar enclosed on him. The blob demon yelled in horror as it's whole body was disintegrated. A cloud of dust covered where the demon once stood. For a while, there was only silence as Inuyasha stared at the dust, watching it clear. He nodded slightly to himself, seeing the demon was completely gone.  
  
"Inuyasha.....?" Miroku asked hesitantly, standing behind the hanyou.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you all right?" Sango asked, Kirara behind her with Kagome placed carefully on her back.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, not turning to them as he sheathed the Tetsusiaga. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Kagome?"  
  
Sango smiled lightly, glancing back at the unconscious school girl. "She's all right, just passed out."  
  
Miroku nodded, looking around the village. Trees were fallen, bark and anything the demon got close to was scattered all over the ground. He slowly turned around and noticed villagers coming out of their homes, starring at them. "Well.... I guess we better start cleaning up." He said with a sigh.  
  
The next few hours were spent cleaning up the grounds of the village. Kagome was put in the hut so she could rest and not get in the way. Kaede and Sango watched over her closely, but occasionally came out to help the others.  
  
Finally, the cleaning up was finish. Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the hut impatiently. He wasn't allowed in the hut because Sango had said he was getting in the way. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 'I was not getting in the way!' He thought angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou climbed up onto the hanyou's shoulder. "When will Kagome be up?" He asked in a whinny tone.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his pacing, crossing his arms into his sleeves of his fire- rat robe. "I.... I don't know Shippou." He replied quietly, starring at the hut like he was waiting for Kagome to run out like she usually did, but no..... she wouldn't. Not for a long time at least.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha." Miroku said as he stepped out of the hut. He smiled weakly at him, patting him on the free shoulder. "Kagome is strong, she will be able to get through this."  
  
"Yeah, so relax!" Shippou smiled, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He always hated when someone was moping around. It was just so...... depressing!  
  
"I am relaxed!" Inuyasha snapped, knocking poor little Shippou off his shoulder. "So, just leave me alone!" He yelled as he started to stalk off, but something stopped him.  
  
Sango emerged from the hut. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." She said calmly, watching the hanyou closely.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and walked quickly over to her. "What about?" He asked, almost frantically.  
  
"About Kagome." Sango replied, looking rather tired.  
  
Inuyasha's whole body stiffened as he heard her words. 'Please, god, don't let Kagome be hurt!' He pleaded as he slowly nodded to the taijiya.  
  
Sango smiled slightly. "Good, come into the hut." She turned and walked into the old hut that held Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha quickly followed after her into the hut. The hut was filled with many scents of different herbs. He looked around and finally spotted Kagome laying on a futon in the corner, Kaede sitting next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit down." Kaede commanded, not looking up at him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the old woman's side. "Is...... is she all right?" He asked nervously, starring down at Kagome's still form.  
  
Kaede sighed deeply, closing her old, worn eyes. "Unconscious, but all right." She paused for a moment, looking the school girl over once more. "Inuyasha, I want ye to take Kagome back to her era."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the in chock for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Sure, but..... why?"  
  
Kaede sighed once again. "I believe that her own time might have something to help her." She replied, standing up even though her old bone creaked for her to stop. "Now, go and take Kagome to one of her era's healers."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome, also grabbing her big yellow bag. He shifted the weight of Kagome and the bag until it felt comfortable, then started for the door. Be fore he left for the well, he nodded his thanks to Sango and Kaede. Finally, he was gone and out of sight, ready to help Kagome in anyway possible.  
  
waterdoragon: No!!!! My blobby is dead!!! cries  
  
Sammie: walks into the room Thank god! I never thought a piece of snot could live that long!  
  
waterdoragon: Hey! That was mean!! He was my blobby!  
  
Sammie: waterdoragon....? It giant, mutated, piece of snot! How can you befriend something that lives up your nose?  
  
waterdoragon: smirks Well, I'm friends with you, ain't I?  
  
Sammie: sighs, rolls eyes and walks away  
  
waterdoragon: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! waves C'ya next time! 


	19. To tell ya the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.......... yeah.....  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My exams are coming up so I've been trying to study.... so far I have failed. So, to not study I'm going to write this chapter! Yay!!   
  
Chapter 19 To tell ya the truth.....  
  
Inuyasha stood at the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, starring down the unknown darkness. 'What am I going to say to her family when I get there?!' He thought, taking in a sharp gulp.  
  
He shook his head and stepped up onto the lip of the old well. With a deep breath, Inuyasha jumped down the well. He was surrounded by darkness, then blue and star-like-things burst up around him. Finally, with a quick flash of light, he was in Kagome's era.  
  
Inuyasha looked up the well to see there was no sky but an old roof. Defiantly he was in Kagome's era. Already the weird smells of her time had reached his nose and started to make it itch.  
  
With a quick scrunch of his nose as an attempt to get the smells out, he jumped up and out of the well, landing softly on the soil. He glanced up at the sliding door that kept him out of the bustling new world. He sighed and started his way up the old stairs to the door. With one final creak, he reached the door. Slowly, he reached out with his foot to open the door but suddenly the old door opened by itself and light poured into the old shack.  
  
"Grandpa! Are you sure you didn't le-" A young boy now stood in front of the blinded Inuyasha. He blinked, starring up at the hanyou, then to Kagome. "Kagome!" Souta cried.  
  
Grandpa ran out of the shrine, broom in hand. "Souta, what is it-" He stopped immediately, seeing his granddaughter in the arms of a half-man, half-demon. "Kagome!" He cried out, drooping his broom. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and was about to start to explain when he heard the hurried footsteps of another person. Soon, Mrs. Higurashi came from around the shrine with clean laundry in hand. She gasped, dropping the freshly washed clothes onto the ground. "What happen?!"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Grandpa growled, taping his foot impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Well, can I at least put her down somewhere?!"  
  
After laying Kagome down in her bed, the Higurashi family and Inuyasha sat in the living room. Briefly, Inuyasha explained the whole fight with the demon and how Kagome had saved him..... well, he didn't touch on the subject too much. At the end of the story, Mrs. Higurashi stared at him blankly, Grandpa glared at him in disgust and Souta grinned.  
  
"Cool! Tell it to us again!" The young boy chirped.  
  
"Souta, go check on your sister." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do as your mother tells you." Grandpa said firmly, pointing to the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor of the house.  
  
Souta moaned in displeasure and slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
There was a long awkward silence as Grandpa just stared at Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi had finally lowered her head in thought.  
  
"What..... should we do?" Mrs. Higurashi finally asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged lightly as if he didn't care. "I don't know."  
  
Grandpa could not keep his frustration to himself any more, he was boiling. "What do you mean you don't know?! This is all from your damn time-"  
  
"Father, calm down." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, placing a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder. "If Inuyasha doesn't know what to do, then he doesn't."  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled weakly. "It's all right. Kagome is lucky to have someone like you to care about her as much as you do."  
  
Inuyasha blushed deeply, now starring at the older woman who sat across from him. "I-i..... uh...... it's....."  
  
Grandpa frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, what are we going to do for my grand-daughter??"  
  
"Let her rest for now." Mrs. Higurashi sighed lightly as she stood up. "Inuyasha, you can stay here if you like. I know Kagome will like to see you when she wakes up."  
  
"Well, I....... I guess I could...." Inuyasha stumbled, still a bit flustered over how Kagome's mother knew how he..... felt.  
  
Mrs. Higurasha smiled. "I'm glad." Inuyasha blushed slightly as Mrs. Higurashi just smiled even more. "I'll go make the bed in the guest room and dad, call a doctor." She commanded as she left the room.  
  
"You are not allowed to go in or near my room." Grandpa growled as he stood up with a crack of his knees.  
  
"Keh, why would I want to go in that stink hole?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Grandpa just glared at him as he walked off, pulling out demon wards from his pocket.  
  
waterdoragon: Well, what did ya think? Yeah, it was a short chapter and nothing much happened, but we all had to know how Inuyasha broke it to her family! Well, please R&R! 


	20. Beautiful

Disclaimer: yawns Yeah, yeah.... I know..... I don't own Inuyasha and such.... jeeze...  
  
Author's note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School's just ending and all, also I have exams next week, so I thought I would update now and not leave you guys hangin' nay longer.  
  
Chapter 20 Beautiful  
  
Day and night, night and day. Time seemed to pass by ever so slowly. Though, it had only been two days since Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to her era, everything was still moving slowly. Inuyasha sat on the bed lazily in the guest room, starring out the window. Souta was at the thing called kuool... Neueal.... well, something; The old man was out front of the shrine, 'sweeping', and Kagome's mother was out buying 'groceries'. Inuyasha sighed heavily out of boredom as Buyo strolled into the room.  
  
"Meeeeeow!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced down and, purely because he had nothing else to do, watched the fat cat scramble up on the bed next to him. Strangely enough, him and the cat had a small friendship. With a small yawn, Buyo curled up beside Inuyasha's leg and soon fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled lightly and began to stork the cat's fur, continuing to stare out the window.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kagome slowly awoke up to the sound of.... nothing? 'That's strange... I usually hear villagers talking.' The young school girl thought as she pulled up her fluffy covers and slowly closed her eyes.. Wait..... fluffy covers? Her eyes snapped back open and she quickly sat up. "I'm.... in my room." She whispered, looking around the dark, pink room, only slightly lightened up by the sun light. "How does this keep happening?"  
  
Kagome slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She looked around the room and then decided to go to the window. Yes, definitely she was back in her time. Out in front of the old shrine was her grandfather, 'sweeping'. "How did I get here?" She probed her mind for any indication, she even looked around her room for anything that might pop up a memory. Nothing. Nothing but bits of fuzz.  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome heard a small and familiar voice cry. For some reason, she flopped down onto the ground, hiding under the window. 'Wait..... why am I hiding?!' She thought furiously. Soon, she could hear her younger brother's feet scrambling up the stairs. The foot steps because louder and louder as they were approaching her room, but they stopped just short of it. The guest room was right next to her room, so why was Souta stopping there? Luckily for her, the walls of this old house was pretty thin so she could hear what was going on.  
  
Kagome scooted over closer to her wall and pressed her ear against it. Soon she heard a loud knock on the wooden door. "Inuyasha?" Souta's muffled voice called out. Footsteps, then the creak of the door opening. 'I- inuyasha is here?' She thought, her eyes slowly widening.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come in? I need to talk to you," Souta's voice went down to a whisper that Kagome could barely hear. "Man to man." For a moment, there was silence, but then tow sets of footsteps entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha's annoyed voice asked as a loud creak indicated he sat down on the old bed.  
  
"I was wonderin' something." Kagome heard another creak, but it was much shorter and quieter.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Are you like my brother or something? Y'know, since you like my sis lots and all."  
  
There was absolutely not response, only pure silence. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. 'Wh-why is my LITTLE brother asking that?!' She blushed even more, if that was possible at that time. 'And why isn't Inuyasha answering?!'  
  
The, Kagome could hear some mumbling from what seemed to be her brother, though she wasn't totally sure if she heard him right. 'Are you crushi- no, no.... hushin-.... no, that's not right!' Her eyes widen wide. 'I-is.... is he blushing?!'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Souta's voice was more louder and clearer now. "Where are you goin'?" A loud, but quick creak, footsteps leading to the door, and then finally the door opening. "Inuyasha? Does that mean you don't like my sis anymore?" Souta pouted, sounding rather disappointed.  
  
A low mumbled was the only reply, then footsteps leaving the small guest room. 'What was his answer?!?!' Kagome thought angrily. When Inuyasha had replied, it was way to quiet for her to hear! With a sigh, she slumped back against the wall, pondering what she should do next. Then suddenly, the sound of her door opening woke her up from her thoughts. Slowly, she turned to her door and saw her wide eyed brother, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta squeaked. "Your finally awake!" In pure joy, he ran over to Kagome and hugged her so tight as if she would disappear suddenly.  
  
'Finally awake? What is that suppose to mean?' Kagome thought, returning the embrace. Before she could really say anything, something red and white caught the corner of her eye. She glanced over at the door to see a familiar hanyou starring at her in complete shock. "Hi." She smiled softly.  
  
"Your..... awake...." Inuyasha said slowly, still in disbelief.  
  
Souta nodded vigorously, finally moving away from Kagome. "You-yup!!" He chirped. "You've been asleep for two whole days!" He whined lightly, hugging her once again.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Wh-what? Really?"  
  
"Souta, do you think you can leave us for a moment?" Inuyasha asked calmly, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder as he sat down on the soft bed.  
  
"What? Why.....?" Souta pouted. "I want to be with my sis!"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "Don't worry Souta, it will only be for a little while." She gave her brother a quick embrace before ushering him off.  
  
"Ok...." Souta said quietly as he slowly left the room.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. What is it-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as she felt his hand press up against her forehead. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" She asked, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well, your not warm.... how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked calmly, taking his clawed hand away.  
  
"F-fine." Kagome replied, looking away. Right then, her face was so red and hot from blushing that she thought she might burst into flames.  
  
"Well, that's good..... I.... I was worried about you." Inuyasha mumbled, looking off to the side. A light shade of pink found it way onto his cheeks.  
  
"Y-you were?" Kagome asked, turning back to him. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw him turn pinker.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.  
  
Now, Inuyahsa went a DEEP shade of red, but more or less he returned the hug. 'Her scent.... it's so gentle....' He thought, smiling slightly. "Kagome.... I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered into her midnight hair.  
  
Kagome glanced up at him, still in the embrace. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and looked straight into her brown eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you because I didn't know what to do..... I.... I was afraid for you."  
  
Kagome's heart started to beat harder and harder. "Inuyasha....." Was really the only thing that she could say at that moment.  
  
"Kagome, you still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha whispered, lifting her chin with one of his hands.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as she stared into the entrancing golden eyes. "Wh- what?"  
  
"May I...." Inuyasha hesitated a bit before taking the plunge. "May I kiss you....?" He whispered, leaning closer to her.  
  
Kagome blushed lightly, but managed a small nodded. 'I.... I can't believe this! Everything... is happening so fast!'  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha's lips pressed against Kagome's. The kiss was long and passionate with mixed emotion running threw each of their heads. One of Inuyasha's hand found their way to Kagome's lower back, while the other was placed softly on her cheek. Kagome pushed in closer to him, making the kiss more passionate as he ran on of her hands threw his tangled white hair. Sadly thought, every good thing has to come to an end. Slightly breathless, Kagome and Inuyasha finally pulled away from each other, starring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha.... I..... I don't know what to say....." Kagome whispered, still slightly breathless. Many thoughts ran threw her mind at that moment. Like, what about Kikyo? What happened to being called a wench, jewel detector. And, the thought that caught her attention the most was did he really ment it all?  
  
"Then don't" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against his body. "Kagome, I never want to lose you." He whispered as he rested his head on hers.  
  
"Don't worry..... you wont." Kagome replied softly, still slightly shock of the event that just accrued. 'He kissed me.... and I kissed back.... that means he loves me, right?' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
waterdoragon: gaps .... Air! I need air!! The mushiness!! TOO MUCH!! ...gasp... Anyway, I hope you guys liked the whole mushy scene! It was so fun to write, thought now I never want to do it again! ...sighs.. Thought, I'm going to have to in my others stories... Oh well! Please R&R! 


	21. Times are hard

Disclaimer: Aye, I do not own this thing you be callin' Inuyasha. I be sorry 'bout that.  
  
Author's note: I'm back! From where, you ask? Well, I took a break from writing but now I'm back! I took my exams and I am hoping I did good but to get my mind off of that (and work), I will be writing!! Plus, now I'm going to try to make the chapters longer! Not as long as the ones in my other story, White Hair Pirate (go read it!!), but some what like that. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 21 Times are hard  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, I don't know what's wrong with your daughter." And older man with a puffy white bead, thick glasses and a brown suit said with a sigh. "I am very sorry that I can't do anything more." He rubbed his shinny head, letting another sigh escape from his aged lips.  
  
"Are you sure doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as her eyes seached him for a possible. Though, deep in her heart she knew that this doctor would not be any better then the others.  
  
The doctor nodded sadly as he started for the door. "Just give her some rest, that is all I can say." He replied as he grasped the metal knob and pulled the door open. "Again, I am sorry that I could not be of anymore assistance."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned, lowering her head as she closed the door behind the old doctor. She sighed deeply as leaned her back against the door, closing her tired eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pushed back some stray strands of his silver locks as he watched Mrs. Higurashi from the stairwell. His frowned deepened as he watched Mrs. Higurashi walk past him and into the living room, looking rather depress. 'She looks so sad....' He thought, leaning back against the wall. This was the tired, or was it the forth? Oh well, doctor after doctor had come to the Higurashi shrine to see what was wrong with the young school girl, Kagome. They all left saying the same, 'Give her some rest'. Inuyasha snorted as he glanced up the long stair case that lead to Kagome's room.  
  
"Don't worry," Grandpa's voice echoed from the living room as he tried to comfort his daughter. "We don't need any doctors, we'll figure something out."  
  
[A/N: Personally, I don't know if Kagome's grandfather is Mrs. Higurashi's father or not, she I decided it to be Kagomes' mothers' father.]  
  
"Thank you dad." Mrs. Higurashi said weakly as she sat her self down on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha huffed angrily and started up the stairs toward Kagome's room. Once walking threw the hallway, he reached her room. As usual, it smelled of strawberries, it smelled of Kagome. He took a deep breath in of the sweet aroma before he opened the door. He looked around the dark room, finally resting his gaze on Kagome's bed. She still laid in the pink covers, asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you come here for a moment?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed lightly as Mrs. Higurashi's voice reached his ears. He closed the door behind him as he left to go see what Kagome's mother wanted this time. As he came down the stairs, his heart seemed to stop for a moment once he saw Mrs. Higurashi's sadden face smile up at him. "Y-yeah?" He inquired as he now stood in the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you do me a favor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cautiously as Grandpa just huffed angrily.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, a bit confused on how nervous Kagome's mother was being. But, being his normal aloof self, he shrugged, "Sure, I guess."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She brushed back some brown strands of hair that persisted on sitting in front of her eyes. "You see, my father and I are going out of town to see if we can find a doctor to help Kagome."  
  
"And I come in..... where?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if he should have reconsidered agreeing or not. Though, once he saw Mrs. Higurashi's face fall a bit, his heart sank. 'Well, this is for Kagome.... so I guess I can do this.' He thought to himself.  
  
"All we need you to do is to look after Kagome and Souta while we're gone." Mrs. Higurashi stood up, brushing off some invisible dirt off her skirt. With a small smile, she walked over to Inuyasha and placed once of her small hands on his shoulder. "Please, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly and opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome's elderly grandfather interrupted him. "I still don't trust him." Grandpa grumbled, walked past both of them.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled lightly as she took her hand off of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha." She took a deep breath in, glancing up towards the stair well, her old smile returning to her lips. "My father and I are already packed as I thought something like this would come up."  
  
"Come on, the taxi is here." Grandpa impatiently said as he stood at the door with two bags at his side. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Inuyasha. "You better not mess up." He grumbled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed as Inuyasha glared daggers at the old man. Ignoring their little war, Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and spoke, "Now, make sure Kagome gets a lot of rest and that Souta gets to school on time. On, and make sure Souta goes to bed at 8:30, no later! And-"  
  
"Come on Mae! The taxi is waiting!" Grandpa grumbled as he grabbed on of her arms and started to pull her towards the door, the bags in his other hand.  
  
"All right, all right.... Inuyasha, good luck!" Mrs.Higurashi waved her good-bye as she closed the wooden door behind her, leaving Inuyasha all alone.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply, letting his shoulder slump. 'Well, at least Souta is at that thing call... school? Well, for now.' He thought as he looked around the nearly empty house. Nothing stirred, nothing moved, nothing happened. He blinked, turning around a bit before asking himself, "What now?"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"I'm home!" Souta chirped as he flung open the door. His happy, everything- is-right-with-the-world smile soon faded as he realized on one had come to greet him. "Mom? Grandpa?" He called out as he walked down the hall, leaving his scooby doo backpack at the door.  
  
"They're not here right now."  
  
"ACK!" Souta screamed as he dropped to his knees and covered his head. "Please...... please don't eat me...." He whimpered.  
  
A dark figure sighed deeply as it jumped off the table it was crouching on. The figure rolled it's golden eyes as it knelt down next to the smaller boy. "Don't be such a big wuss. It's me, Inuyasha." He gave the small boy a toothy grin as he rested in head on one of his hands. "Plus, this is your house."  
  
Souta blinked as he slowly lifted his head to look at the man claimed to be Inuyasha. He smiled as he recognized the fluffy, white puppy ears that sat upon his hero's head. "Inuyasha!" He jumped forward and hugged the unexpecting hanyou, knocking them both back to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha blushed lightly, not sure what to do with the kid. "Uh....... yeah?" He sat up, sitting the boy up as well.  
  
Souta frowned, looking at the ground as if answers would spring up out of no where. "Inuyasha, where is mom? And grandpa?"  
  
"They're out of town for a while." Inuyasha replied as he stood up, slightly stretching out his back. He rubbed his nose as he walked past the boy and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh." Souta sighed sadly, as he too stood up and went into the kitchen. "So, your gonna look after us?" His face seemed to lighten up a bit as he watched his dog-eared friend look around the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his silent reply as he hopped up onto the counter top. He moved over to one of the wooden cupboard and opened it. At first, he just crouched there, sniffing the insides. Finally, he started to pull out random items as he sniffed each of them. He reacted badly to one called 'black pepper' and tossed that to the side.  
  
Souta blinked, watching the small bottle crash against the wall. "Um.... what are you doing?" Souta asked, turning his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I saw it in here....." Inuyasha mumbled with his head still in the cupboard.  
  
"Saw what?" Souta asked, now trying to get on the same counter that Inuyasha couched upon. After a while of trying to jump onto it, or climb, the small boy finally gave up on the counter.  
  
"I thought I saw raman up here...." Inuyasha sighed, sitting back on the counter. He sniffed the air, starring at the many cupboards that lined the wall.  
  
"Oh!" Souta smiled and ran over to a bottom cupboard that sat by the fridge. Soon, after pulling out a few items, he came back out with a couple instant cups of raman. "They're right here!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and jumped down from the counter top. He knelt down next to the younger boy, ruffling up his hair. "Thanks kid-"  
  
DING DONG  
  
Inuyasha blinked, looking to where the sound originated. After a moment of staring at the door in confusement, he turning to Souta, looking for some kind of help. Souta on shrugged, motioning him to go to the door. The hanyou sighed lightly, standing up and walking to the door. With a long creak of the rusty hinges, Inuyasha opened the door to see....... Hojo.  
  
"What do -you- want?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Uh....." Hojo just stood there, starring blankly as his snowy whit puppy ears. His jaw seemed to drop as the human boy could not come up with an explanation for this taller boy's weird feature.  
  
Inuyasha glared dagger at him, getting very annoyed at his blank stare. "What do you want?" He repeated, his voice rising with every word.  
  
"O-oh....." Hojo smiled weakly, taking his gaze away from the ears. "I'm here to see Higurashi. Are you the fellow who is from Canada? Higurashi's friend told me about you!" He grinned, extending a hand for Inuyasha to shack.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the hand, for right now his mind was on something else. At first, Inuyasha had no clue in hell what he was talking about, but then realization his him like a brick wall as he remembered his earlier encounter with Kagome's friends.  
  
"Yeah." He snorted, watching as Hojo's gaze wavered from his ears to his fangs, and back again.  
  
Hojo blinked, regaining his composure. "So, can I see Higurashi?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Hojo asked, looking a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Because you can't!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at him. Already, the first few moments of meeting this boy, he did not like him! Not one bit!  
  
"Who are you really?" Hojo asked, raising a brow as he looked him over. "And what are those on your head?"  
  
"My ears!" Inuyasha growled as he stepped back. "Now, go away ya stickin' kid!" He grabbed the side of the door and started to close it in Hojo's face.  
  
Hojo stepped forward, putting one of his foot in the doorway to stop him. "Hey! I still need to see Higurashi!" He persisted, glaring back at the golden-eyed hanyou.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you but you ain't seein' her"  
  
"Who are you to her, you dog-eared freak?!"  
  
That comment, especially coming from the kid made Inuyasha's youkai blood boil in rage. His teeth grinded together as he tried to keep himself from ripping off Hojo's head. "What.... did you call me?" He growled, his claws digging into the side of the door.  
  
Hojo gulped, but held his ground. "Y-you know what I called you!" He yelled, puffing out his chest, trying to look braver and bigger then Inuyasha.  
  
BAM  
  
Inuyasha's fist collided with the side of Hojo's face, knocking him back to the ground. Hojo stared in shock at Inuyasha as he slowly lifted his hand to the side of his face, which already was starting to bruise.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, cracking his claws in a mocking kind of way. "Don't -ever- come back!" He spat as he took a step back and slammed the door shut.  
  
"In-inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha froze. He knew who's voice that was and he knew what might be coming for him. He might be kissing the floor in a moment from now. He took a big breath in as he slowly turning around to meet dark brown eyes starring at him. "Ka-kagome...." He cringed lightly, preparing himself for a 'sit', thought something totally different happened. Instead of crashing to the ground which he had expected, Kagome was now in his arms, holding him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, hugging him even tighter. "I could never get him to leave me alone! He just keeps.... well, being annoying." Her voice went down to a whisper as she snuggled down into his chest. "Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha blushed lightly as his praise. He never knew that kid was bothering her, so why didn't she tell her that? He could have taken cared of the brown-hair freak ages ago! Though, he decided not to ask at the moment because right now he was enjoying the moment with Kagome.  
  
"Ew...." Souta moaned as he wrinkled his nose at the scene of Inuyasha and Kagome hugging. "Do you really have to do -that- here?"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
waterdoragon: Well, I hope that was a long enough chapter for you!! I loved writing Mrs. Higurashi, though it was a sad moment for her. And Hojo, oh poor Hojo. Oh well, he deserves it for calling MY Inuyasha a dog-eared freak! So, NAH!!!! Another thing, I don't really know Mrs. Higurashi's real name so I looked some names up and picked the shortest one that I thought would work with her. Anyway, please R&R. 


	22. Fun alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own my family so I could make them dance in public...... did I just say that out loud?  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the late update!! You know me....... Ok, you don't really but I got distracted by life and I was volunteering at this festival so I was busy. Plus, it is my summer so I've been very lazy.... But I'm back!! Again..... Anyway, here is the chapter and I am still trying to make them as long as possible!  
  
)( Chapter 22 )(  
  
"Uh....... Go..... uh...... jump in a lake!" Inuyasha grinned sheepishly as he stared intensely at ten or so cards in his hands. Slowly, he looked over the cards to see Kagome and her little brother, Souta, starring at him blankly. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No! It's "go fish", Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed, glaring at the hanyou over his own hand of cards.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged lazily. "I was just..... testing you. Now, go fish!" He barked, pointing at Souta with a toothy grin.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, watching as Souta reached over and pick up a card from the steadily shrinking deck. Since there wasn't much to do around the house, expectedly since Inuyasha didn't allow her own, they settled with a simple game of 'Go Fish'.  
  
"Kagome, your turn!" Souta chirped happily.  
  
Kagome blinked, then slowly nodded. She scanned her hand before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you have a..... jack?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hand, scanning them over before looking back at her with a very confused look on his face. "Uh.... which one is that one again?"  
  
Souta sighed heavily, letting the cards that sat in his hands flutter to the small table in front of him. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play Go Fish." He sighed again and started to pick up all the cards, pulling them into a pile once again.  
  
Kagome started to help him, quickly snatching the cards from Inuyasha's hand before he broke something starring at them so hard. She rolled her eyes as he gave her an cold glare. She blinked as Souta decided to do that to her, but shrugged lazily. She didn't really care, it just ment more work for him.  
  
Kagome eyes switched over to the slightly open window that showed a pretty nice view of the city. 'It's such a nice day, I can't believe I'm stuck here!' She thought bitterly, letting her eyes close for a moments rest. 'Just because I fainted once.... or twice.... That doesn't mean they have to trap me!'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome tilted her head over to her brother who was now fiddling with the full deck of cards. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I go outside? Pluh-ease! Just to play some soccer by the shrine!" The younger boy pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes toward the heavens, pretending to give a little prayer. 'Well, I could let him suffer with me.... but that would be cruel....' She sighed and nodded. "Sure, go crazy." She mumbled, resting her head on the table in-between folded arms. "I guess it's just me and you, Inu-" She blinked, looking around the room. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"He left me alone too?!" Kagome gasped like it was the end of the world. "Oh no he don't...." She growled dangerously, slowly getting to her feet. She smiled triumphantly as she stood upright with out having to hold onto something (something she couldn't do for a while). But he hopes soon faded as her legs gave out under her and she went falling to the ground with a great THUD!  
  
The school blinked when no one, not even her younger brother, came running to her side to see if she was all right. She grunted, rubbing her sore bottom as she glared at the door way. "Thanks for the help, guys."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Kagome blinked, looking just to the left of the door way and saw her fat cat, Buyo. "Ah, Buyo!" She smiled sweetly at the cat.  
  
Buyo trotted over to her and started nudge at her feet, telling her to her up. "Meow!" The cat meowed urgently as she nudged her foot again.  
  
Kagome frowned, glaring at the over weight cat. "Your just here 'cause you want something to eat? Am I right, or am I right?"  
  
Buyo blinked up at her with green, confused eyes. She meowed grumpily and started to trot away, nose stuck up in the air in a snotty kind of way.  
  
"H-hey! Don't go! I was just joking!" Kagome called desperately after the cat, but it was no use. "At least you can go and get someone!" She sighed heavily, knowing that was false hope trying to get that cat to do anything you said it to do. "Now what?"  
  
'Your going to stand! You don't need anyone!' She found herself thinking. With a small nod of approval and a deep breath, she placed her hands on the wooden table and shifted all her weight on it. With a great push, she slowly managed to get herself to her feet once again. 'Yeah! I did it!' She grinned. 'Now, to go find a certain -dead- hanyou....'  
  
Cautiously , Kagome started to walk out of the living room at the rate of an old woman (no offense). Her first stop was at the kitchen but when she looked into the slightly smaller room there was no one. A deep frown crossed her lips as she took one more look around the room. "Not here." She huffed, stepping back into the hallway. She glanced at the stairway and sighed deeply. She was just about to go for the stairs when she felt a sudden cold draft coming from the front door. 'Aha!' She smirked, turning to the door. "There you are....."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Souta questioned as he leaned over the hanyou's shoulder with his soccer ball safely tucked under his arm. "And why do you got those?"  
  
"Sh! Be quiet!" Inuyasha hissed at the younger boy as he crouched over something obscured from view.  
  
"He, are those from Mrs. Tsutomu's garden?" Souta pressed, a frown finding it's way on the usually happy boy.  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a moment as he started to gather the things up into his arm. He stood, still keeping his back to the boy. "Depends....." He replied slowly.  
  
"She ain't gonna be happy about that, y'know?"  
  
The silver hair hanyou shrugged lazily. "Oh well, she'll just hafta deal with it. Now, can ya keep this all a secret?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to the boy, revealing a large bouquet of assorted flowers in one arm. They ranged from daffodils to even a few red roses.  
  
"Nope." Souta replied with a half hearted shrug.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, clearly confused. Usually the boy would be trilled with idea of keeping secret from his older sister, but why was this time different. "Why not?" He scolded.  
  
"'Cause," Souta turned from him, pointing to the door where Kagome stood with wide eyes. "She's right there, so what's the point of keeping a secret?" He deflated slightly, disappointed that she was standing right there.  
  
Inuyasha's whole body tensed up as the boy informed him of Kagome. Why hadn't he caught her scent? He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Must have been the flowers.... He pulled the flowers behind his back as if that would erase their existence from the face of the earth. "What are you doing up?" He grumbled.  
  
Kagome absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she stared at the ground in an ashamed sort of way. "Well, I was getting worried when you weren't in the room with me." She chewed her lip for a moment before continuing. "So, that's when I went looking for you." She looked up at him and saw a small frown form on his lips. Also, the brat, I mean..... Souta had already ran off to play soccer or something.  
  
"You should me resting! Not walking around like this!" Inuyasha yelled, using his free hand to point at her, trying to make his point even bigger. He snorted and started to walk toward her.  
  
"Well....." Kagome returned her gaze to the ground, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I've been stuck in the house for so long...... and you wont let me do anything! I had to do something or I would have died of boredom!" She whined, now looking at him firmly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of her, towering over her as if she was nothing but a small ant. "Keh, I really don't care. You still hafta rest."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She challenged. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, but it slipped out of her mouth before she could think it over.  
  
A small, devious smirk crossed over Inuyasha's lips as he raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips and squaring out his shoulders.  
  
Kagome snorted, trying to show him that she didn't care but in reality she wasn't totally sure what was going on in his little brain. "Maybe."  
  
Inuyasha's smirked turned into a full grin as he swooped down, wrapped his arms around her waist with his free arm and then straighten himself up. Kagome now was on his shoulder and behind carried into the house.  
  
"H-hey!" Kagome stammered as a faint blush was painted onto her cheeks. "Put me down! Inuyasha!" She yelled, now pounding his back with all the strength she had (which wasn't much). "This is UNFAIR!"  
  
Inuyasha only laughed at her weakness and continued his way up the stairs.  
  
Kagome frowned, glaring at his back, but that soon faded away as she spotted the flowers. "Inuyasha, why do you got flowers?"  
  
A long stretch of silence fell over the two as Inuyasha turned down the hall. "It's..... uh...... for..... um......well...." He stumbled, lost for words.  
  
Kagome smirked, patting him on the back. "They're for me, aren't they-" She was rudely cut off as the school girl was dropped onto her bed. "Owie! That was mean!" She whined, giving him a cold glare.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, turning to her desk. "Just lie down and get some rest." He grunted, placing the flowers down carefully on the desk. He turned back to her, keeping the flowers out of view.  
  
Kagome frowned, but she felt too weak and tired to protest anymore. "Fine...." She yawned, crawling under the covers. She watched him for a moment before letting fatigue take her over and let her rest.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Now that was over with, what was he going to do now? Maybe he'll try to learn that game Souta keeps playing. What was it...... soccer?  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
waterdoragon: Yes, I know this isn't how long I want to have it but I'm having a bit of a writers block so this was the best I could do! I hoped you guys liked it anyway, and don't worry! Inuyasha will find out what's wrong with Kagome soon..... 0o;; Well, please R&R! 


	23. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the famous Rumiko Takahashi does. -bows-  
  
Author's note: Well, hello again! How are all you great people doing? Good, good! -blink- Why am I praising you? Well...... ehehehehe...... I must tell you this now. The story is coming to an end, and fast! I'm, not totally sure how many chapters this story has left, but I'm saying that there is about one or two left.  
  
Shippou: -jumps out of no where- DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: -blink- Where did you come from Shippou?  
  
Shippou: -shrug- I was getting bored 'cause I haven't been in the story for a while.....  
  
Me: -sighs- Ok, ok. Don't worry, I'm sure you will be in this chapter. -smiles- Your so cute!!!  
  
Shippou: -moans- There she goes again...... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Me: -blink- ......... -blink- ........ fine..........  
  
)()( Chapter 23 The beginning of the end )()(  
  
"No, Inuyasha!....... Your doing it wrong!....... No, not that way!....... No, Inuyasha! Don't do that!....... Give me the ball!....... AH! Don't bit it!"  
  
Kagome jolted upright from her bed when a loud banging sound rang threw the shrine grounds just below her room. Fear began to overwhelm her as she jumped out of bed and ran over to her window. "What's going on?!" She yelled, looking threw the small window.  
  
Souta frowned, looking up at her with a flattened soccer ball in his hand. "Inuyasha bit my soccer ball." He whined, looking down at the soccer ball like he had lost a friend.  
  
Kagome sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Inuyasha....." She glanced up and noticed a certain hanyou wasn't there. "Hey, Souta! Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Souta blinked, looking around the shrine grounds. "I dunno, he was here a minute ago....."  
  
Kagome stepped back from the window and raced to her door. 'Inuyasha's sensitive ears!' That same thought ran over and over in her head like a broken record. Before she exited the room, she grabbed her favorite pink sweater and dashed off down the stairs. Her first thought was that he would be somewhere inside the house, but as she looked around he was no where in sight.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called out threw cupped shaped hands. "Where are you?" She didn't know why, but like before, she was feeling fear. She whirled around and ran outside to see Souta sitting on the steps, starring at his old soccer ball. "Souta?"  
  
Souta sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine....." He mumbled, looking up at his older sister with sadden eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed lightly, taking a seat next to her younger brother. "Hey, it was just a soccer ball. Nothing to get upset over." She said soothingly, rubbing his back. "Mom will get you a new one, I know it."  
  
At that comment, Souta immediately lighten up. "You think so?" A grin raced across his face when Kagome gave him a sharp nod. "Oh wow!" He jumped up, giving Kagome the sweetest smile he ever had. "Thanks sis!" And with that he ran off into the house, probably to go play video games or something.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Kids. So easy to please." She shook her head and stood up, but as soon as she did, she heard shuffling coming from inside the well shrine. 'Inuyasha must be in there!' She thought as she walked over to the small shrine.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she reached the sliding doors. "May I come in?"  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Inuyasha shouted out quickly, maybe a bit too quickly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and rested her back on the door. "Well, then I'll just sit out here." She slide down to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest. "So, you bit Souta's ball eh?"  
  
"No, I didn't!" Barked Inuyasha from inside the shrine hut, just on the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh really? Then why was Souta saying you did it?" Silence was her only reply. She smirked lightly, brushing her hair behind her ear. She started to feel tired again, but this wasn't the time to think about that, sleep would just have to wait. "Souta isn't angry with you about breaking his ball."  
  
"He isn't?" Inuyasha's small voice asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all." Kagome chirped back. "Anyway, how are your teeth? They must hurt from the bang, as well as your ears."  
  
"........ They're okay, I guess......." Inuyasha replied, sitting on the other side of the door. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome smiled, looking toward the blue sky. "I'm all right, I guess." She yawned against the back of her hand, letting her eye lids drop ever so slightly. "Just still tired."  
  
"I'll fine out what's wrong with you, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
".........."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"..........."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and stood up. Little to his knowledge that Kagome was sitting against the door, he slide the door open and Kagome fell at his feet. His eyes widen with shock as he knelt down next to her.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
He was shock when to see she was sleeping! "Kagome, what's going on-" He stopped in mid-sentence as something shinny caught his eye. It was by Kagome's neck, but she wasn't wearing any necklace. He reached down to go see it, but something shocked him as he got close. "Ah! What the hell?!" He cursed as he jerked his hand back.  
  
"It's a demon....." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, scooping Kagome into his arms. "I have to go find Kaede or Miroku!" He stood up and turned to the well when he heard someone behind him. When he turned to see who it was, widen eyes that were plainly sad meet his.  
  
"Souta....."  
  
Souta looked from Inuyasha, to Kagome, then back to Inuyasha. "Wh-what's wrong? What happened to my sister?" He whimpered, his eyes glazing over with tears. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, looking down at Kagome. For a moment, he just stood there in silence until he carefully laid Kagome down. Quickly, he stepped over her sleeping form and walked over to the trembling Souta.  
  
"Souta, look at me." Inuyasha said firmly as he knelt down next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to do something's for me."  
  
Souta looked at him, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. But all in all, he managed a nod. "S-sure...."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "First, I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Souta seemed to consider it for a moment, but as soon as Inuyasha said something like that, the boy nodded. "Yeah!" He smiled, squaring out his shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Good, now the second thing I need you to do is to call your mom and tell her to get back here. I'm going to take your sister back to my era to get her healed. Ok? You got that?"  
  
Souta nodded, wiping away his tears. "Yeah, I do." He smiled at Inuyasha bravely.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stood back up. He walked over to Kagome's side and scooped her up in his arms again. He was about to leave when Souta called him. He turned halfway to the boy, brow raised.  
  
"You got to promise me something too!" The boy yelled.  
  
"Sure thing, just make it quick."  
  
Souta nodded. "Protect my sis, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "With my life." He gave the younger boy a sharp nod, and then turned and ran down the creaky old stairs. Within matter of seconds, he had jumped down the well and was on the other end in his world.  
  
With a single leap, just bounded out of the well and off toward the village. He wasn't going to waste time, now that he knew what was wrong with her. Well, he didn't know what kind of demon it was but he knew it was doing something to hurt Kagome! Before the hanyou knew it, the village huts were seeping out of the forest and even sooner, he was in the streets of the village.  
  
"Kaede! Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled over the yammering of the villagers, even though he knew where they were.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Out of thin air, the little kitsune named Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "Where did you come from?! What's wrong with Kagome?!" He whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the constant questions that rang into his ear, he had to find Miroku! Or Kaede! His ears twitched as he finally saw the three people he wanted to see. "Miroku! Kaede! Sango!"  
  
Miroku blinked, looking up at the hanyou just as he stopped in front of him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why have you brought Lady Kagome back?"  
  
"I know what's wrong." Inuyasha stated simply as he turned and walked into the hut.  
  
Kaede blinked. "He knows what is wrong?" She echoed as they all followed him into the hut. Once they entered the old hut, Inuyasha was already laying Kagome down on a straw mat. "Inuyasha, what is going on?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to then, frown crossing his lips. "Look at her neck!" He pointed to her neck while ushering them over to his side. "Don't you see the shinny thing? There is a demon or something on her that's doing something to her!"  
  
Miroku crouched down next to him, his eyes straining to see what he was talking about. "Inuyasha..... I don't see anything."  
  
Sango shook her head, tilting her head toward Inuyasha. "Me neither."  
  
Kaede sat at Kagome's head, scanning her with old trained eyes. "I am deeply sorry, Inuyasha. But I do not see what ye is talking about." She sighed, turning her old gaze toward him. "Ye must be the only one who can see what is effecting Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, starring at her blankly. "What? Just me??"  
  
Miroku sighed, sitting Indian style now. "Yes, just you." He cleared his throat, his eyes trained on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, tell us all that you see and know about this demon that is on Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, looking down at where he kept seeing the demon. "Well, I'm not sure..... All I see is little flashes of something, something like a small back of an imp. All I know it's sucking something out of Kagome, but I don't know what."  
  
Sango frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "An imp, you say? Hm..... Well, if it's an imp, then it might be able to be defeated the same way as other imps."  
  
Miroku nodded, stroking his chin. "Yes, that is true but we might hurt Kagome in the mean time."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "I think not, lord Monk." She reached her hand out, gracing it just over Kagome's form. "Now that you mention it, Inuyasha, it do feel a faint presence. It is very hard to detect, but it is there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Well, do you know what to do hag?"  
  
Kaede sighed, looking over at him. "All I know is what you know, but I have a feeling that if we try to detract it from Kagome like an ordinary imp, then it will work.  
  
Miroku nodded, pulling out some very old talisman from his robe. "All right, I'll start once everyone leaves the room."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Oh no you don't, you lecher!" He grounded out, fist clenched at his side.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I will stay and help ye, lord Monk."  
  
Miroku sighed, but nodded. "Yes, all right Lady Kaede."  
  
Sango stood up, grabbing Inuyasha's arm to pull him up. "Come on Inuyasha, let's leave them."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something's under his breath as he followed the taijiya out of the hut so Miroku and Kaede could do their work.  
  
))))))((((((((  
  
An hour slowly passed and Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the hut. He stared at the ground, arms folding around his back.  
  
Sango sighed, stroking Kirara's head. "Inuyasha, sit down and calm down. Kagome will be fine. Miroku and Kaede are taking care of her."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and continuing pacing.  
  
Shippou frowned. "Inuyasha!" He growled, jumping on his head. "Stop it and sit down!" He started to pound on his head, thought all the little voices in his head told me not to. Just as Shippou's little voices predicted, Inuyasha grabbed his small little tail and flung him into the air.  
  
Sango sighed as Kirara hoped off her lap to see if the little kitsune was all right. "Inuyasha, you can be so immature at times." She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha turned to her and started to growl.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to give Sango a piece of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Miroku's smiling face. "Well??"  
  
Miroku grinned. "We have detached the demon and now Kagome will make a speedy recovery!"  
  
Inuyahsa let out a long sigh of relief. "That's good."  
  
Sango smiled, standing up and walking to his side. "You openly saying that you were worried about her? And not blushing?"  
  
Miroku grinned. "You mean you have finally told her how you felt?"  
  
Heat rose to Inuyasha's cheeks as he stared blankly at them. ".............. Urm.........." He shook his head and rushed passed them without another word.  
  
Kaede smiled as Inuyasha entered the hut. "She is asleep right now, so do ye not be waking her." She stood up, straightening out her robe. "I'll leave ye two alone." She turned with a smile on her lips and walked out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, starring at Kagome. Finally he walked over to her side and sat down, his face unreadable. He let out a long sigh, taking one of her hands into his. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let a demon get you. I should have protected you....."  
  
"No..... Inu.... yasha....." Kaogme mumbled in her sleep, her hand tightening around his lightly. "I'm..... happy....." A smile crossed her lips as she shifted a little.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, holding her hand tighter. "Thank you, Kagome."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
waterdoragon: And here we have it! Some mushy and now Kagome is saved! Now, what else is there to write about, you ask? Well, you will see! I'm think about it and I say about one more chapter! So, beware! The end is near! 


	24. Confessions of the heart and near death ...

Disclaimer: -cries- I DON'T -weeps- OWN -sobs- INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Author's note: -sighs- Well, I must tell you this now...... -sighs again- This is the final chapter.... It's going to be a long one!! -cough- I hope. -cough- Anyway, this was a very fun story to write and I love all you reviewers who have stuck with me until the end!  
  
YOU ARE THE BEST! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!  
  
Well, let's get on with the final chapter! -grins-  
  
)()( Chapter 24 Confessions of the heart and near death experience )()(  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"....... what?"  
  
"Stop moping around and play with me!!" The little kitsune whined as he ran in circles around the bass of the tree that Inuyasha sat in. "I'm so bored!!!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, leaning down further on the tree branch. Kagome had been unconscious for three days now and Kaede was saying that she might be out of it for even longer. 'It was my fault.....' He thought, glancing up at the heavens. 'I could have done something in the beginning but I could...... Damn! I'm so weak!'  
  
"IN-U-YASH-A!!!!" Shippou screamed for the bass of the tree, glaring up at him with big green eyes. "Play with me!!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, closing his eyes. "Shippou, leave me alone. Why don't you go play with a demon or something? That sounds like fun...."  
  
Shippou let his head drop and his shoulders slump. "Your so mean, Inuyasha." He grumbled before turning and leaving the sulking hanyou alone.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, letting the wind play with his hair as it blew past him. 'Finally, I'm alone!'  
  
No sooner then he thought that when a elderly old lady came to the bass of the tree and started calling his name. "Inuyasha! Come down here! Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and allowed one eye to open to see who the witch was, thought he already knew by the smell of herbs that surrounded the old lady. "What is it, Kaede?" He grumbled.  
  
Kaede sighed, rolling her one good eye. "Inuyasha, come down 'ere. Lady Kagome has finally awaken-"  
  
At the words 'Kagome' and 'awaken', Inuyasha was down the tree and off to the hut before you could say Shikon no Tama. He raced down the streets, not caring if he ran into people or not. Soon, he was at the huts door, trying to catch his breath. 'She's awake....' He thought, reaching out to push the hay mat away, but he stopped and jerked his hand back. 'But....... how can I face her?'  
  
Suddenly, with out much warning, the hay mat was shoved aside and there stood Sango. She raised a brow, seeing Inuyasha's face suddenly turn red. "Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" She grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him inside, letting the hay mat fall back to place behind them.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled inside to see Miroku standing beside Kagome. The monk smiled at Inuyasha and walked over to them. "Good luck." He grinned as he and Sango left the hut.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Good luck?" He echoed to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's whole body froze at the sound of her voice. Slowly, he looked over at Kagome who sat up in bed. She smiled sweetly at him, sending more heat across his cheeks. "H-hey...." He tried to say casually, but it came out in a stumble. He cleared his throat and walked over to her bed, sitting down once he got there.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting adventure." Kagome commented lightly with a small laugh.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor boards, frowning. "Kagome...... I'm sorry. I should have been able to protect-" He stopped mid-sentence when one finger was put upon his lips. He looked up to see Kagome giggling lightly at him as she pulled her hand back.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, shacking her head. "No one could have known of the demon, and no one did. But, in the end you did find the demon before anything go worse. I should be thanking you, not accepting you apology."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, a bit too stun to say anything. She was thanking him for doing nothing. But why? "Kagome.... I....." He turned his attention back to the floor boards, his face turning red again. 'At least I could do for her is tell her how I really feel.....' He thought, fist clenching around the fabric of his kimono.  
  
Kagome blinked, leaning towards him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and looked up at her. He placed a hand on her cheek, giving her a small smile. "Kagome, thank you for always being there for me. Even when it got tough and even when things got..... depressing."  
  
Kagome blinked, her heart racing faster and faster ever second. "Inuyasha....."  
  
"Kagome, I........ I love you." Inuyasha whispered, letting his hand drop from her cheek.  
  
Kagome stared at him blankly, too shocked to say anything. 'He said it...... He said he loved me......' She thought frantically, her heart racing even faster. "Inuyasha..... I...... I....."  
  
Inuyasha smiled lightly, leaning away from her. "I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
"No! Stop!" Kagome nearly yelled, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Don't say anything, please!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome, are you crying?"  
  
She shook her head quickly, closing her eyes tightly. "Y-yeah..... but...." She looked up at him, smiling and letting the tears fall freely. "Inuyasha, I love you too." She whispered, flinging herself into a hug.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen as Kagome was now in his arm, sobbing quietly. "Wha......? Really?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do! I'm so happy that you told me!" She smiled, holding him tighter. 'He's told me that he loves me and I told him! I feel so happy! I don't want to move! No, never!' She thought happily as she felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, resting his head on Kagomes. "I'm happy too." He whispered into her midnight hair. Time seemed to slow as they just sat there in each others arms. But, as flowers die at one point, so did this moment. Screams erupted from outside the hut, as did one large roar.  
  
"What is that?!" Kagome gasped, pulling away from the embrace.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl from his throat as he stood up. "Kagura." He hissed before dashing out of the hut, but yelling to Kagome before he left. "Stay in here!" Once he was out, he could see perfectly well that he was right. Kagura stood on one of the huts with on very big demon.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's Kagura!" Sango yelled from where she stood, already dressed in her taijiya outfit.  
  
"How perceptive you are, my dear taijiya." Kagura mocked as the demon gave a loud roar from behind her. "Though, I am not here to fight you." She turned her crimson eyes on Inuyasha with a smirk. "Naraku is not pleased that you have found his little toy. Naughty, Naughty half-breed."  
  
"So, this was from Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, un-sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "You and Naraku will pay for this!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk little puppy. Now, you shouldn't get so mad! But, as you wish, I will let you fight my friend here, Go, Hedoro!" Kagura ordered as he whipped her fan forward.  
  
Herdoro, the large and did I mention, very slimy demon ran forward, taking down huts along the way. It let out a large roar as it slammed down it's fist over Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted and dodged the overly slow attack with ease.  
  
Kagura smirked, starting to leave.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Miroku! Sango! Take care of the demon! I have some business to take care of with Kagura!" He barked, leaping over the demon before he could hear his friends answer.  
  
"KAGURA!" Inuyasha yelled, taking a sing at the wind demon.  
  
Kagura smirked, making a quick dodge so that she landed on the next hut over. "Why so mad, Inuyasha?" She smirked, opening her fan slowly. "Is it because we almost killed your woman?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, blindly running at her.  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes and simply jumped over Inuyasha and landing behind him. "Hm, still not very good with the 'wolf fang', I see."  
  
Inuyasha skidded to and stop and whirled around to her, his eyes flashing with rage. "You bitch. You nearly kill Kagome." He grounded out, his grip on the Tetsusaiga's hilt tightening.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kagura chuckled, opening her arms invitingly. "Come on, take your best shot."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. 'You'll get a taste of my wind scar, you bitch.' He thought bitterly as their demon winds started to form in front of him. Soon, he could see a opening, the Wind Scar. "There! This is your end, Kaugra!" He yelled, slicing the Tetsusaiga down the path and creating great big waves of power.  
  
Kagura's eyes widen. "Hedoro-!" Her eyes widen, the slim demon was down the dead at the hands of the monk and taijiya. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha's attack, but it was too late. It hit her full force.  
  
....... Silence......  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Miroku called, running up to the nearly destroyed hut that Inuyasha stood on.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, watching a half burned and a very bloody wind demon escaped on a large white feather. He sheath the Tetsusaiga, jumping down to the ground as villagers started back into the village.  
  
"Why did you let her live?!" Sango gasped in anger.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting them rest for a moment. "So Naraku will hear of our power." He stated simply as he strode past them.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Well, that is a smart plan I do say so myself." He commented with awe.  
  
Sango nodded, watching as Inuyasha turned a corner, obviously going back to Kagome. "Yes, it is rather smart."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"M-m'lord..... H-he has become...." Kagura hesitated, holding her stomach wound tightly as blood drip down to the floor. She took a deep breath, though everything was spinning. "He has b-become.... s-stronger....."  
  
Naraku frowned, his back to the wind demoness as usual. "I see. He has injured you, has he not?"  
  
Kagura frowned. "Yes, more then I would like to say. But, I will live."  
  
Naraku grunted, turning halfway to her. "Go and rest, but next time I hear bad news from you it will be your life."  
  
Kagura nodded slowly, stepping back, out or the room. She sighed deeply, stumbling threw the hall. 'But will there be a next time?' She thought with a grave feeling in her stomach. 'I don't know why, but I highly doubt it.'  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Your going where?!" Inuyasha hissed, following Kagome as she walked hastily threw the forest of Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going back home!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she jumped over a small root. "My mom is probably worried sick about me! We just got up and left without saying much!"  
  
"But I told your little brother-"  
  
"He gets things mixed up all the time!" Kagome stopped at the well's edge, turning to him. "I'll only be gone three days, don't worry." She gave him a sweet smiled, making him stop dead in his tracks and blush.  
  
"........ fine." Inuyasha grumbled, looking away. "But only three days, no later-" He blinked, looking at the well.  
  
"She's gone." Shippou commented as he came out of nowhere.  
  
"ACK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, stepping away from the little kitsune.  
  
"But, she's alive and well. Thanks to you, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly as he too came out of nowhere.  
  
"Ack! Where are you guys coming from?!?!" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"We followed you out here." Sango said as she came up behind him.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Shippou sighed, rolling his eyes. "Inuyasha, don't be such a drama queen."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Well, now things are as right as rain. Let us head back and have us a feast!" He smirked and turned, walking with Sango and Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, watching them leave. "Right as rain? What the hell Miroku?!" He yelled after the monk as he followed them back to the village.  
  
.......  
  
Thing went back to normal and the group continued their journey. Miroku continued being a lecher; Sango continued slapping him and Shippou continued being cute. Though, one thing did change. Kagome and Inuyasha were closer then ever and Naraku was now soon to be dead with their new found strength. Each other.  
  
THE END 


	25. Author's note

Final Author's Note:  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed 'There's something new to learned everyday'! It was an awesome fic to write and I had a fun time writing every character! I would like to say Shippou was my most favorite to write, as well as Miroku. I don't' know why, but it was fun to try to write in the old way.  
  
Anyway, here it is! The end. I am done with my very first story and it feels great! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I would like to thank all of you who stuck by my side and read my fanfic. YOU ARE ALL GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL AND.... AND.....  
  
Ok, I'll stop but you guys are really great. Now, some of you might be wondering if there will be a sequel? Well, I really don't know. Probably not because I have a bunch of other stories in mind and I wont really have time to think of a sequel.  
  
Well, thank you again for reading this fanfic! Please, try my other stories! They are just as great as this one. Or, as I am told!  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
waterdoragon, your crazy writer. 


End file.
